A Dangerous Pursuit
by JourneyWithMe
Summary: AU: Catherine Chandler, an accomplished journalist, is in pursuit of a story that spans over a decade. This story leads her to visit a convicted felon in prison named Vincent Keller. She was prepared for the barriers in getting information, but not for the intense effect he had on her... Warning: some chapters include explicit adult content and some coarse language
1. Chapter 1 - A fire ignited

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters

**A/N: **So this is the first fanfic I've ever written (although not the first fiction I've written) so please let me know if I've hit the mark with what fans expect from a fanfic or if there is anything I could improve :) I intend to follow through with many chapters if this thing is a success

This story is particularly for VINCAT lovers, and was initially inspired by episode 2x17 - Vincent in the orange prison jumpsuit and his hardening character.

I've written in third person Omniscient POV - I know it's a little nineteenth century but I honestly felt it worked best with trying to bring out V and Cat's connection. I think it works, please tell me what you think too.

* * *

><p><strong>A Dangerous Pursuit<strong>

_Chapter 1 – The fire ignited_

"Arms out please ma'am." Catherine was being checked before entering the Franklin medium security correctional facility. Her adrenaline was pumping the way it always did before an interview, and she was pursuing the story of her career. Discovering and reporting truth had always appealed to her. Since the cold-blooded murder of her mother 10 years ago, she'd become preoccupied – some would say obsessed – with finding justice through information gathering. She stopped studying law once she discovered the shades of grey that plagued the profession. She'd contemplated policing, but didn't like the idea of being confined to a caseload or a precinct, and having a time limit for pursuing cases. Journalism fit the bill, but Catherine knew she had to work hard to build her reputation as a serious journalist; she had no desire to report on the latest social or fashion trends. Fortunately, she knew what she wanted and how to get it, and being strikingly attractive too – though difficult for her to admit – didn't harm her success.

Catherine eagerly scanned the visitor's room for a man who matched the photographic image of Vincent – a handsome, vibrant skinned young man with angst oozing from his large and emotive hazel eyes. She quickly spotted him, seated alone wearing the orange jumpsuit that homed all the prisoners in the room. But he didn't blend in, far from it; his presence hit her like a wave crashing over an unsuspecting swimmer. Catherine nervously adjusted her corporate black body-fitting dress, which revealed her smooth toned calves. Heads turned to admire her form, bar one… Vincent Keller. He was always as cautious as the beast lurking within him allowed. Though he _seemed _indifferent to Catherine, this was far from true. He'd noticed her from the moment she peered through the crowded room; his mouth cracked open and he drew a sharp breath. His eyes burned amber in reverence. His reaction to this woman was primal, intense, but Catherine was non-the wiser by the time she spotted him.

Catherine tentatively sat down in front of the man whose mere aura demanded awe and attention. She noticed his hair was slightly longer at the top since the photograph was taken, and he had a large scar across his right cheek. His stare pierced through her soul and for a little while neither of them spoke. "Mr. Keller," Catherine finally filled the silence with her soft and endearing tone, "I'm…"

"Catherine Chandler… I know who you are." Vincent interrupted, one of the few pleasures prison life offered was the occasional newspaper. He'd seen her image above her articles many times. "I've got to say, I would've never come out to greet you if I wasn't slightly intrigued. I haven't had a reporter bother me in years."

"Journalist…" Catherine corrected and smiled to mask the scorn in her tone. She hated being labeled a reporter; it felt a little sleazy to her. Vincent smiled in amusement and Catherine couldn't help but blush like a schoolgirl with a crush. "So, Vincent… I'm intrigued by your story and I want to give it justice."

"My story? What, you mean why I left that guy for dead? I can't see why that would_ intrigue_ the likes of you." Vincent was a little rough around the edges; a result of the constant beating that life had given him.

Catherine slowly slanted her head as if studying his face, "for now I'd just like to have a chat about _you_. You know, who you are, what life was like growing up…"

Vincent was no fool, he knew why she was here the instant she mentioned 'growing up'. "That, Miss Chandler, is a conversation I'm not having with you today."

Catherine was taken back by his blatant refusal, but wasn't shaken. She'd experienced worse barriers in her subjects before. Vincent sat back into his cold steel chair with a smirk of curiosity plastered on his ruggedly handsome face.

Before Catherine could attempt to regain her flow, Vincent continued with a raised eyebrow and slightly pursed eyes. "Are you afraid of me _Miss Chandler?" _He sensed her pulse was rising, her breathing more shallow.

On the outside Catherine didn't budge, nor blink, although she couldn't control the rapid and hard hitting pace of her heartbeat forcing her whole body into a rhythmic motion. She was a fierce and damn good journalist, and was not about to let her subject have the upper hand. "Afraid? Mr. Keller I don't fear tough people or situations. It's what makes me a good journalist."

Vincent's expression hardened in response to her over confidence. But rather than deterring him from his fascination of her, it heightened it. "You know… _Catherine_… There's an important place for fear. It makes you cautious, meticulous. It keeps you safe."

Catherine quivered at the way he uttered her name, his voice was deep and gritty. She tried hard to stay focused on her end goal – her story – but she'd become hypersensitive to every move, every expression, and every breath this man took. What worried her most was that she had never felt so drawn to a man before, and a convicted felon at that. "Fear holds me back Mr. Keller, and I can't afford to be held back." Catherine was assertive.

Vincent tilted his head slightly and snickered in contempt. He disliked reporters fervently, ever since their relentless pursuit of his story after the house fire 13 years ago. _But this one?_ He didn't mind her so much. In fact, he was struggling to maintain his composure while he watched her jade almond shaped eyes, her plump glossy inviting lips and her feminine but strong physique.

Catherine felt herself gazing at Vincent a little longer than was respectable and blinked rapidly before looking away. "Anyway I'm here to interview_ you_ Mr. Keller…" She managed to crack a superficial smile, "… not the other way around."

Vincent was still distracted by the rapid beating in Catherine's chest; it was the only sound his heightened senses could tune into. It drove him crazy, she was clearly aroused, but from what? Was it in fact fear? Nerves? Or was it something a little more… _provocative_?

"What is it that you want exactly?" Vincent retreated from his own badgering.

"The house fire, Vincent. I'm not convinced that it was a simple error of calculation in your father's lab. He was a genius in his field, I cannot believe that he could've mixed up the wrong chemicals during an experiment. And those bodies that were unaccounted for? Never ID'd?"

Vincent pulled his chair up to the table in haste, causing Catherine to jump in her seat and other visitors to look over at them.

"Miss Chandler, you come here to bother me with this _rubbish?_ Something that happened over a decade ago?" Vincent looked away to avoid exposing the golden tint invading his irises. The two were now enveloped by a tension that couldn't even be cut with a knife.

"Yes, because now I have a way to get the truth." Catherine pressed.

Vincent returned eye contact once more after skillfully controlling his beast. "The truth?" Vincent waited for Catherine to clarify.

"You _know_ what happened that day, what _really_ happened. I can see it in your eyes, how it torments you. Somehow… somehow it's shaped who you are Vincent. I can dig you out of this hole, the one you're in now… you've already served two years and I can't imagine you'd like to complete the next three. I'm close with ADA Gabriel Lowen. This prison? Consider it history. All you have to do is tell me."

The urgency in her manner exposed her desperation. It wasn't Catherine's style, but she'd lost her cool, she was too close to this story. She had always been a skeptic by nature, and that extended to her mothers death. She was determined to leave no stone unturned, including Vincent Keller. Why did her mother have his father's contact details in her notebook… the notebook she always kept close?

Uninterested in Catherine's proposal, Vincent smiled broadly, exposing his alluring dimples. Catherine bit down on her lip in admiration. "You mentioned having no fear. So then you better leave me in here, turn around, walk away and pursue another _story, _Miss Chandler, or you might discover something that really scares you." Vincent rose to his feet, intending to end the fruitless interview.

Catherine followed suit, stepping away from the table and coming towards him. Their close proximity was intoxicating each other. Their feet were firmly planted on the ground and they glared deeply into each other's eyes. The heat between them was scorching, the pull undeniable, but they both fought it.

"You don't scare me… I see through the act. You struggled through foster care after losing your parents at 16, you joined the army after losing your brothers too on 9/11. You served your _country_ as a _special ops officer. _How could I be afraid of that? What, because of your aggravated assault charge? Vincent you don't belong in here… let me help you."

Vincent allowed Catherine to complete her plea uninterrupted. His stern expression was unchanged, "Don't think you know _a thing _about me Catherine. And don't come here again either."

Left speechless, Catherine inhaled sharply after what felt like a whole minute of holding her breath. Vincent looked upon her luscious lips one last time before following the prison guard, ingraining the image of her beauty in his memory. She'd been the only woman to ever ignite the beast within him. But this was to be a single event, never to occur again. Vincent managed to keep off the radar through years of training and self discipline to tame the beast and hone its _skills_, _not_ its primal desires or its brutality.

He faded into the distance and she retreated into herself. But this wasn't over… not by a long shot_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so there's a lot to be revealed with this re-imagining of Vincent's back story and Catherine's connection...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Raised Stakes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for your encouraging reviews :) Please bear with me through this chapter, it mainly explores what's going through V and Cat's thoughts. I'll be revealing drips and drabs about the mysteries behind V's backstory with each chapter, so... still more unknown at this stage. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 – Raised Stakes<em>

**_Previously on A dangerous Pursuit:_** Vincent and Catherine meet for the first time, but despite their strong inclination toward each other, their meeting ended on very undesirable terms.

* * *

><p>Catherine stood in the visitors' room, alone under dimmed lights. She wore nothing but an oversized collared shirt. She waited for something to appear from the darkened depths of the prison hallway. A glimpse of orange caught her eye, loudening footsteps approached slowly until a glorious figure stood tall in the deserted room. <em>Vincent. <em>Catherine's heart skipped a beat before pounding almost entirely out of her chest. He stared at her with conviction, as much as she tried, Catherine couldn't pry her eyes away from his.

"Are you afraid of me, _Miss Chandler_?" he asked, just as he did in their first meeting together. The apex of her thighs twitched in response and she shook her head softly. She was drowning in anticipation. Vincent walked forward toward her while unbuttoning his jumpsuit and letting it fall just below his hipbone. He then lifted his white T-shirt up over his head and discarded it on the floor. _He was an Adonis_, perfectly sculpted and exuding an unparalleled sexual heat. He wanted her, with every fibre of his being. He was now close enough for Catherine to taste the desire he had for her. His solid chest rose and fell with each of his open mouthed breaths. Catherine's knees were sure to give in, any moment now.

"What about _now_… Miss Chandler?" He said with a fiercely enticing tone. She bit her lip to halt it's quivering. Vincent then wasted no time in ripping her shirt clean off her bare skin. Buttons flew in every direction and Catherine gasped in shock. By now the feeling between her thighs was a deliciously torturous pulsing sensation, yearning for what Vincent kept concealed under the half removed jumpsuit. He slanted her head back with a swift tilt of his hand and devoured her neck with his soft inviting lips and an indulgent groan. Catherine moaned in delight, and this was Vincent's cue. He lifted her up by her fine naked derriere and thrust her into the wall.

"Vincent!" gasped Catherine while firmly holding onto of the back of his neck; she needed him inside her, _urgently_.

He pressed his hungry mouth onto her ear as he moved his hips slowly and rhythmically into hers, teasing her. "You're gonna feel _every_ inch of me Catherine, over… and over… and over…" _beep… beep… beep…_ an unwelcomed sound intruded into Catherine's ultimate indulgence and she opened her eyes in dismay. Her alarm. She sat up in haste and wiped her face free of her sweat-drained hair. She stared into her sheets for a moment… _Vincent Keller, what have you done to me?_

After a cold shower and a strong coffee, Catherine was back to her unflustered, controlled self. She chalked her dream down to her strong desire to get to the bottom of this lead. Deep down she knew though, his darkness and unpredictability aroused something within her, a spark… adrenaline… passion...

* * *

><p>Vincent was sitting alone in the common dining hall prodding and poking his powdered mashed potatoes and peas. Hard as he tried, he couldn't get Catherine out of his head. It seemed she'd settled in there for the long haul. He didn't know her or if she could be trusted, and didn't care much for her attitude. It didn't make sense to him. Yes, she was beautiful, but that had never meant too much to Vincent. It was something else, something in her glistening eyes, in her manner of being. She had a fire in her soul that he couldn't help but admire. He wished he didn't have to break ties with her before even knowing her. He <em>wanted<em> to know her, every… delicate slice… of her.

Vincent usually kept to himself in here. A lone inmate like him would be destroyed on the inside, but he had exposed just enough of the beast to deter any man from causing him trouble. Being alone made it easier to keep a beastly eye and ear on the inmates, he didn't know how far William Olsen would go in getting to him after being beaten almost to death two years ago. He clearly knew the house fire was suspicious, which is why he wanted Vincent. JT thought that Vincent being caught that day was a blessing in disguise because it was safer on the inside. It gave JT time to assess the real danger William posed. But even in two years, it'd been hard for him to answer the basic questions, was William alone in his fascination with Vincent's case? Was he really just JT's overzealous biochemist PhD student, or was he planted there by something… someone bigger?

A steeply increasing heart rate caught Vincent's attention and he promptly turned his ear toward it. Faster and louder, the heartbeat stalked him. He quickly stood to attention, ready for what would follow. He expertly predicted the attackers moves and ducked down to avoid a right hook. Vincent was in complete control, he knew that if he threw even a single punch he would serve time in the hole, and he couldn't afford not to be in touch with JT for so long. He was on the defensive today. Vincent noticed another man charging toward him but knew he couldn't stop him without doing damage. He felt a sting at the backside of his neck, followed by a trickle of blood rolling down his skin. The second aggressor had nicked him. Before he could even wipe his neck, the two men had fled… _his blood, _that's what they wanted. Vincent was convinced. Why else would they have left without finishing the fight? Why else would they have targeted him out of the blue? They knew his capabilities and made sure to work swiftly. Vincent was _fuming_, furious at himself for not being sharp enough to avoid this situation. It was _her_ fault_. _She was plaguing his thoughts. In that instance he knew, Catherine would cause more harm than good.

* * *

><p>"No, Vincent!" JT protested after hearing about Catherine's offer, attracting the other visitors' attention.<p>

Vincent gestured with his hands for calm. "It's no longer safe in here for me. They… _he's_ taken what he wanted. I'm sure of it."

"V, they could've just been some punks who wanted to try their luck with you, since no one else has… you know, that reputation stuff that goes on in these places." Vincent pressed his mouth in a firm line and slowly nodded sarcastically

"mhmm. Yeah that's why they fled as soon as they broke my skin."

JT rolled his eyes, mainly at himself for clutching at straws. "Ok you're probably right for once, but you can't… V you can't let this reporter…"

"Journalist" Vincent smirked. JT reacted with a puzzled expression. Vincent shook his head and looked down. His smile quickly faded, "never mind."

"_Anyway_… look I know it's been a while for you big guy, but this Catherine isn't the one you break your drought with. You're not thinking straight."

Vincent looked up to quickly correct his friend, "it's got nothing to do with that JT. You can't do this on your own anymore, and she can get me out."

JT released a sharp sigh, "And for what? She ain't your guardian angel. One thing remains bro. You _can't sell your story_. Unless your plan is suicide while taking down mankind with you… If your DNA get's into the wrong hands…"

"Listen JT, I'm not giving her the story she wants, I'll give her an offer she can't refuse…" Vincent looked convincingly into JT's eyes, attempting to reassure him.

"What so now you're planning to sell your body to anyone willing to help?" he inferred.

"_What? _JT no… I know that she's closer to this story than she let off. I don't know how yet, but I felt it in her desperation when she spoke to me. Look, just trust me ok."

A thwarted JT slumped his shoulders, "why do I always get the feeling I shouldn't trust you when you say 'trust me'?"

Vincent exhaled in frustration, "what other choice is there right now?" JT scratched his head and looked away accepting defeat.

* * *

><p>"Cat… Cat!" Catherine's sister Heather called from the kitchen while holding the phone. Catherine rushed out of the bathroom holding her clumsily wrapped towel in place.<p>

"What's wrong Heath?" Her default reaction was always to worry.

"Phone call for you, from… Franklin correctional facility?"

Catherine stopped in her tracks for a second while a nervous wave washed over her. She didn't expect this, not after their tense and unpleasant meeting. She smiled awkwardly at Heather and grabbed the phone without explanation. "Hello?" she answered with a high-pitched giddy tone and immediately placed her fingers over her mouth in embarrassment.

"Catherine… It's Vincent." Her arousal peered its head as she heard the same deep husky voice from _that dream_. She fidgeted with her towel to release the tension.

"Vincent, hey. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She closed her eyes firmly when realizing what word she'd just ended with, "I mean, not… uh. What's up?" She'd gently whacked her forehead at another… well, Freudian slip. "What's… going on?" she finally asked. She could see the smirk on his face through the phone; she just knew it was there.

And his response confirmed it, "um, yeah… Listen, could you come this weekend for a visit? There's something we need to discuss."

"Discuss? With me? Last I remember you banished me for good…" she reminded. "It's important we meet Catherine."

_Why did this feel more concerning than it did fruitful?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Exposed

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own these characters.

_**A/N: **_Again I'm so grateful for the reviews, they really do help with the motivation.

This chapter is quite long. I really hope it's not too much. I needed to provide some back-story info that I just couldn't avoid. Next chapter will definitely be more VinCat centric ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<em>- Exposed<em>

**_Previously on A dangerous Pursuit:_** Catherine finds herself secretly succumbing to her desire for Vincent. While Vincent is forced to accept her offer of release from prison.

* * *

><p>"Vincent, hey." Catherine placed herself on the chair in front of him. She made an effort to present more casually this time to try and break down some barriers. She wore a soft ponytail and a pair of flattering jeans. Her eyes navigated his orange jumpsuit, instigating a nervous giggle. Seeing him again caused the feelings she had from <em>that<em> dream to stir deep in her gut.

"Hey…" Vincent gave her a curious look. They both watched each other for a moment before Vincent finally felt awkward. He smiled and released a short breathy smirk. "Sorry to drag you hear again. It's not the perfect environment for a woman like you…" he said as he looked around the room.

"A woman like me?" Catherine asked.

"Uh, I mean, you attract a lot of attention around here. Stunning women tend to get that sort of reaction."

Catherine's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks flare up into a pink hue. She'd never been a stranger to the object of men's compliments, but from Vincent it felt… _so damn good. _She'd always thought he wasn't all that impressed by her. "You're trying to get into my good books." She deduced with a humored grin.

"Nope." Vincent raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Um, so what can I do for you?" Catherine changed the subject she wasn't prepared to discuss.

"I need you to use your magic powers. I need out of here." Vincent explained discreetly.

Catherine propped up in her seat, "so you _will_ tell me"

"My story?" Vincent interrupted.

"Well?" She urged him to continue.

"Can I trust you Catherine?" Vincent leaned in toward her.

"What's going on Vincent? I mean the last time we spoke you…"

"I was very rude. I apologise for that. Truly. I just, my life is… I was trying to protect you, from me." He intersected.

"No, I'm sorry too. I came on strong... But I don't understand why I need protecting from you." She was desperate to know what he was holding so close to his chest.

"Catherine I know you're closer to this than you're letting on. I know this isn't about work. If I'm going to trust you, you need to be honest with me."

She swallowed audibly. Though he expected her heart rate to rise once exposing her intentions, it actually did the opposite. She seemed calmer, like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. "My mom, she was killed by two alleged muggers one night when she'd left work late. There was no sign of a struggle. They just… point blank shot her. The investigation was open and shut. I was only 19. I was too distraught to think about anything more than my loss."

Vincent's gaze softened as he listened "Catherine, that's terrible." Before he could ask how this related to him, she continued.

"But then I became older and wiser… I started looking at the facts, looking through my mom's things to try and make sense of what happened to her. I've spent almost every day since then trying to get to the bottom of it all." Catherine paused and rubbed her forehead. "It's like the company she worked for just vanished into thin air, and took everything with them. Anyway, I finally found a notebook of hers, one she always kept close, in her bag, on her desk, next to her bed…"

He listened intently, never breaking eye contact.

"Vincent, my mom was an infectious diseases researcher. She worked in a lab. In that notebook, she had your father's name, number and address."

Vincent felt the hair on his skin rise. They were connected by an unsettling circumstance.

"Naturally I looked it up, low and behold there was a house fire destroying everything at that same address, including all of your father's work. You and your late brothers… you lost your parents that day. I'm so sorry."

Vincent shook his head and looked down, "don't be. Continue, please…" he said callously.

"I just... I need to know what really happened to her. My dad and sister, they closed the book a long time ago. But it haunts me, every waking minute."

Vincent sat back in contemplation. "I'll help you Catherine, to get to the bottom of it. I know how something like that can eat at your soul bit by bit until there is only a shell left." He looked up at her and noticed her eyes were glazed over. She now understood him more than he knew; she realized he'd just described his own state.

"I _will_ help you," he repeated, "but whatever I tell you, what I disclose. You can _never _reveal to anyone. Understand?" Catherine nodded eagerly.

Vincent searched for any sign of dishonesty, but there was no sweat, no elevated heart rate. He knew he could trust her. Catherine took Vincent's hand into both of her own. She needed to touch him, to connect with him. She was grateful and moved by his unspoken compassion. She wasn't, however, prepared to feel what she did through the contact with his skin. The flame of passion was instantly lit in both their eyes. They were both electric conductors surging with power, energizing their souls. She didn't want to let go, and neither did he. Vincent drew in a sharp breath through his lips and momentarily closed his eyes, savoring her touch. He opened his eyes and impulsively retreated his hand, looking uneasy. He _couldn't _become attached to this woman, and now – clearer than ever before – he knew how dangerous it could be for the both of them.

The bell had sounded, indicating two minutes left. "Catherine, when I get out we'll need to meet. You know that stone archway in Hyde park?" she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Gabe, I can't thank you enough." Catherine gently squeezed ADA Gabriel Lowen's arm in appreciation.<p>

"Hey it's no problem Cat. You've always looked after me." His smile was wide and charming. He'd managed to grant Vincent release within two weeks. It was no difficult task for him. He had ample connections and explosive inside information that gave him leverage with almost every Judge in the district. Besides, he wanted Catherine. He would do whatever he could to prove his worth to her. He'd liked her ever since she first interviewed him after scoring the ADA position. They'd been in touch since then, they needed each other. Catherine could use Gabe to pull legal strings and she could offer him respectable and positive representation in the media. That's all it was to her, she thought they both had a mutual understanding of what their relationship was, however Gabe had other plans.

* * *

><p>Catherine leaned nervously against the archway at their meeting place. She picked at her nails. Butterflies surged through the pit of her stomach at the thought of seeing him, <em>unrestrained<em>. She'd been waiting at least half an hour, pacing and leaning, fidgeting and picking.

"Everything alright ma'am?" Her head shot up like a bullet. Vincent stood at the base of the steps, looking up at her. He smiled instantly when he heard her heart race upon seeing him.

"Vincent. I was starting to worry." she rushed down the steps toward him.

"Worry? Why would you worry about the likes of me?" Vincent asked.

"I worry, it's just what I do. Don't flatter yourself." She smiled cheekily.

"I see." Feeling vulnerable to the strong desire he had to touch her, Vincent moved back to maintain a tolerable distance.

Catherine tried hard to maintain eye contact, but she was distracted by the vision of splendor in front of her. He wore a pair of washed jeans and a body hugging black T-shirt that exposed his strong defined arms and teased at the rest of his robust physique. Her mind entertained the image of a less dressed Vincent who was meeting with her for a totally different, more titillating reason. She eventually escaped her thoughts and offered him the piece of paper in her hand.

"My phone number and address. Feel free to contact me any time, just don't come over unannounced ok? My sister might eat you alive." She snickered quietly.

Vincent raised the paper and nodded in thanks. "I have a burner phone for now. I'll give you the number, to be used mindfully, of coarse."

"Of coarse." Catherine agreed. "So will you tell me now?"

"How I'll help you?" Vincent asked.

"No… Why did you need to get out of jail? What is it that you know?"

He looked on in discontent, "I'm not here to give you all the details of my life Catherine. That wasn't our deal remember?"

"Vincent I'm a journalist, I work with information. That is how you can help me." Catherine moved closer to him, emphasizing her point.

"Wrong. I'll do my own digging and tell you what I find about your mom." Vincent closed the gap between them even further. If they weren't both so irate, they'd be drawn into each other's lips with magnetic force. They both felt it, but they both fought it just as hard.

"Excuse me? What, so I'm just going to wait around for you? This thing is on your terms? After I got you out of doing another 3 years in jail?" Catherine's voice lowered.

"You're in over your head. I'm dangerous, and so is what I know. Be careful with how you approach this with me Catherine." They were now painfully close.

"Is that a threat?" she asked.

"No, it's a caution. Take it as a thoughtful gesture. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, but you and me? What are we? Not friends, not partners… forgive me, but disappointing you is no water off my back." His words were harsh on her senses. They were his attempt to maintain emotional distance. _It was better that way,_ he believed.

Catherine was livid. He was being unreasonable with no explanation. Did he just use her to get out of prison?

Vincent's phone rang. He broke away from Catherine to answer. "Yeah… JT… What?... Are you at the university?... _Shit_… I'm coming now." He ended the call and looked over at Catherine for a final time before turning around and rushing off. _JT, university. _Catherine earnestly grabbed her phone and searched the web for those two key words. She needed to know what happened. She needed to understand Vincent's plight. "Professor JT Forbes, biochemistry." She noted the address of the university and made her way.

"Here" JT flung the opened letter onto the table in front of Vincent who was wrought with concern. "William's blackmailing us." JT said agitatedly. Vincent's brow lowered more and more with each word he read from the page before him. It was an analysis of Vincent's blood, his DNA. _The prison attack. _Vincent was right; they'd taken his blood.

Three years ago, William made it his life's work to advance in genetic research. His studies were innocent and pure intentioned at first. He'd come across published papers on Dr. Keller's research on DNA splicing and fusing across animal species. Fascinated by the concept, William sought the expertise of JT, and applied for a PhD with the renowned biochemist. But his fascination soon became an obsession. He insisted on exploring cross species DNA in humans. He was sure that Dr. Keller would've also considered this possibility. JT discontinued his work with William because he knew of the house fire a decade beforehand. He knew about Dr. Keller's only living family member, his son Vincent. He was getting too close to his best friend's secret. William didn't relent, he followed Vincent closely. He knew there was something different about him, something advanced about the way he handled himself. He'd resolved to take Vincent in and study him. It would be the only way that he could know if Dr. Keller's work really did die with him. But the day he encountered Vincent didn't go as planned. Instead he got a beating from something that was sub-human. That is when he really knew he was onto something…

"He's on hold. He wants to be on speaker with the two of us," JT muttered.

Vincent gestured at the phone without speaking a word. He was afraid that anything more than slight movement would trigger the beast. He suddenly cocked his head toward the door as he heard somebody coming. _She was here, she'd followed him. _"

Vincent! What's…" the door swung open and JT simultaneously took the pending call off hold. JT's eyes widened larger than they'd ever done before as his gaze met Catherine's then Vincent's. Vincent quickly prompted her to stay completely quiet with his finger on his lips.

"Who's there with you Dr. Forbes?" William must have heard some of the fuss.

"Vincent. Just Vincent." There was silence on the other line for a moment.

"Just Vincent?" Catherine subconsciously held her breath in fear that the sky would crumble above her if she'd move. She had no idea what was unfolding but she definitely knew she was not supposed to be there. The two highly stressed men had no choice but to press on regardless.

"I'm glad you made it," said William.

Vincent turned his head away from Catherine as the fire in his beastly eyes ignited at his extreme aversion to the voice.

"It's been a while hasn't it? In fact it should've been a longer while. How did you do it exactly? How did you get out so soon? You should've seen my surprise when I opened the morning's paper to see your handsome face next to the headline 'Ex marine early release'." William teased.

"What do you want William? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time you tried something? I won't fail next time, don't fucking doubt that!" Vincent's voice began to deepen as he was losing some of the control he held onto so firmly. JT noticed Catherine's face drop at the sound of his changing voice and signalled to Vincent with his hands to keep calm. He stopped and panted in silent wait.

"Behave Vincent, I know you don't like it but I have the upper hand here so I suggest you and the professor listen. I have proof now, of what you are. Really remarkable science. Blew me away. It's amazing how much you can learn from a tiny drop of blood. Oh, and it helped that prisoners can be convinced to get their hands dirty if the price is right. What's inside you Vincent… it can't be wasted."

Catherine's eyes moved rapidly as she attempted to piece this all together and make sense of it. _Inside him? What's inside him?_ She thought.

"William, listen man. You're better off having us on your side in this. Let's work together and make sure…" JT tried to plead but was interrupted

"Oh I'm counting on it Professor. Now, that information I've sent, it's my safeguard. If anything happens to me, or if you can't _work together _with me the way I need you to, then it's going straight to every authority that counts. In other words Vincent, you're finished without me. Oh it feels good to say that!" He stated with elation.

"If it's _me_ you want. Why don't you come here and face me man to man." Vincent proposed through gritted teeth. As far as he saw it, he had only one option, _kill the fucker_.

William reacted with a hearty chuckle. "Man to man? But you're not exactly man are you Vincent? What I saw in the alleyway that day when you were beating me to death was something more… beastly. And I know you were holding back. I'm not stupid enough to repeat history."

Vincent was horrified. He quickly looked over at Catherine to gauge her reaction. She was open mouthed and looked utterly dumbfounded. She felt as if she'd walked onto the set of a fantasy thriller movie. _This was just… insane. _

"Dr. Forbes… I'll be in touch very soon to discuss what I need_._" And just like that, the life shattering phone call was over.

Vincent could no longer keep the beast at bay and he began to transform in clear view of Catherine. She watched in disbelief as fingernails turned into talons, veins darkened and protruded from hardened skin, and golden eyes pierced through her like deadly beams. He roared and Catherine fell back toward the wall. Her chest was caving from heavy panting, but not once did she take her eyes off him. Not once did she attempt to get away.

JT stood and approached his raging friend. "Vincent calm down, it's over for now. We'll work this out. He's one man V. He's one man."

Vincent slowly returned to himself and turned to face Catherine, who by then was reduced to a pool of nerves plastered on the wall. He made his way to her and extended his hand out to her shoulder "Catherine… I…" she dodged his hand and looked at him with a shell shocked expression. Vincent retreated and let her flea the room. He lowered his head and shut his eyes in anguish.

"I'll talk to her," he assured looking back at JT.

"You better talk to her because I might just have an aneurism if you don't sort this out. How could you let her get so close Vincent? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'll talk to her!" Vincent repeated with a raised voice, and fled out of the room before JT could blink.


	4. Chapter 4 - Revival

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own these characters

**A/N: **ok, so what will happen when they meet each other again? here we go...

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 - Revival<em>

**_Previously on A dangerous Pursuit:_** Vincent is free, only to discover that William is already in pursuit. Catherine follows him to JT's office after a heated discussion, finding there the beast that Vincent's tried all his life to keep hidden.

* * *

><p>'Rooftop. Please Catherine. V' Catherine read Vincent's text at least five times over before realizing what it said. He was here, just above her. She looked up at her ceiling as if searching for him. Her mind was fuzzy like a static TV screen. He warned her that he was dangerous, but as usual she was too stubborn to take heed. Fear, disbelief, curiosity; she couldn't hold onto any one of those emotions long enough to make sense of them. She knew she had to see him. He deserved that much after she ran away from him yesterday. <em>She ran away<em>, anyone would've done the same, but she cringed at the thought of how that would've made him feel. She grabbed a jacket and made her way up.

They both looked at each other as though trying to read their minds. The 5-meter distance between them was telling of Catherine's trepidation and Vincent's self-guardedness.

"Catherine…" he eventually called, unsure of what to say next. She moved forward a little, urging him to continue. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It's something only the most unfortunate have had to see. I guess now you know the reason why I tried to push you away when you were getting too close." Vincent took a step forward noticing that her heart had calmed down once hearing his voice. Seeing him as the same man she'd been so drawn to relaxed her more than she thought possible.

Vincent took a deep breath. He knew that he had to spill it all. "My dad was working on cross species DNA research for a company called Globahealth Solutions. They were a private subsidiary of Medcorp. You see, the owner of Medcorp had lupus and wasn't too keen on withering away, you know, being unable to enjoy his riches. Globahealth was all about underhand medical research into enhancing human ability. It was private, because no medical or ethical law would ever approve. That's why my father's lab was in our basement."

Catherine was just a meter away from Vincent now, drawn in by his every word. "_They_ did this to you?" Catherine's unease turned into sorrow.

"At first it was just animal testing, the rats. You should've seen them. I remember as a teenager watching them in awe as my dad worked. They were strong, smart, they pounced like lions, tracked their prey like bears... But they were aggressive, unpredictable. One moment they were normal, and then another rat would come over to compete for food or something. And boom, they would… _hulk out_ at each other. Looked more like little monsters than rats. As hard as my dad tried, he just couldn't work out how to stop it." Vincent shook his head as he reminisced.

"And your dad just told you all of this?"

"He never told _me_ what he did, he used to vent to my mother all the time, when he thought I wasn't there of coarse." Vincent pressed his mouth into a firm line.

"But sometimes you _were_ there, listening without his knowledge" Catherine gathered.

He nodded, "I could hear what went on in his lab from an air vent that led to the backyard."

Vincent dragged his fingers through his hair to release the tension built up from remembering. "One night, I was out with my brothers but I came home early. I couldn't handle too much partying back then, I was just 16. I hadn't taken any keys so I jumped the back fence. My dad was in the lab. I could hear him arguing with a couple of men… Catherine my dad wanted out of Globahealth. He tried to tell them the DNA serum wouldn't work, that it would create uncontrollable beasts. But those men, they would listen. So he threatened to destroy everything, including himself. I broke in through the back door and rushed down. I wanted to protect him…" Vincent looked down at his hands and fiddled. "I watched my dad start the fire. One of the men grabbed me and injected me with the serum. He said 'This work isn't dying with your father'… Dad told me to run. I was the only one who escaped before the fire got out of control." Vincent looked up again, he needed to find comfort in Catherine's sweet face.

"Vincent." She uttered with a bowed brow, not knowing what else to say.

"My dad sacrificed himself to destroy the evil he'd created… Nobody knew it was inside me. That information died with the man who injected me."

Catherine struggled to swallow the lump in her throat, "and your mom?" she asked.

"She wasn't meant to be home. Dad made sure we were all out that night. Said we all deserved some time out with friends. But mom came home, I'll never know why though. It's not like I could've asked her…"

The mood on that rooftop was hopeless and dim. Catherine's heart was shattered to pieces. What a devastating thing to happen. "So there I was with my brothers, parentless, skipping from foster home to foster home. Trying to make sense of the animal I'd become. At one stage I was never home, I couldn't be. I was more beast than man. JT was my only real friend. He was the only one I told. He helped me through the thick and thin of it. He got into biochem because of me. To help find a cure."

"Did he?" Catherine asked optimistically.

"What do you think?" was Vincent's response.

Tears trickled down her porcelain cheeks. She could no longer contain her angst.

"Hey don't cry." Vincent pleaded in a soft voice she hadn't encountered from him before. He fought his instinct to take her in his arms and comfort her. _Comfort himself_. He'd never felt that kind of urge before. It surprised him. He wanted to be a watcher over her, a physical and emotional protector.

"Vincent…" Catherine said through trembling vocal chords, "I'm so sorry. The hell you must be living. The loneliness… I just… can't…" too choked up to say anything more, she wiped her trickling tears.

"Catherine don't pity me, please." He said while running his thumb over her soaked cheeks.

She didn't think twice and threw herself at him in an all-embracing hug, squeezing his back and pressing her cheek against his collarbone. Vincent stood still dumbfounded, overloaded by Catherine's affection. He eventually reciprocated the embrace and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. She felt so good in his arms. Vincent felt the wetness of Catherine's tears on his skin. She was freeing him through sheer humanity, a part of life he'd forgotten long ago. They didn't speak a word, they didn't have to. Vincent rested his back against the wall behind him and slid down until they both sat. He on the floor, and she on his lap.

* * *

><p>"Cat! You're alive? It's been like three weeks since I last saw your ugly mug!" Tess hugged Catherine tightly when she entered the local police department.<p>

"Oh my God I know. I've missed you girl!" Catherine said cheerfully. Tess Vargas had been Catherine's closest friend since college. Vincent agreed to allow her to seek some advice about how to deal with William, without exposing too much. He trusted her, he couldn't help it. It was the least she could do after letting his release from jail become public news, she thought, even though she couldn't have known this would happen.

"Tess I need to pick your brain."

"Go ahead." Tess wore a suspicious smirk and lead Catherine to her desk.

"If someone needed to get out of a blackmail situation, what would you recommend they do?" Catherine attempted a neutral, almost comical tone.

Tess raised an eyebrow in bewilderment "Ok what the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

"No not me, just… for work." Catherine offered her best puppy dog expression.

Tess sighed, even she wasn't strong enough to resist it. "Ok, first you need to find a weakness in the threat. You know, like how much do they really know? Would it really be believed, and all that. Then you should dig up some of your own dirt, see whose dirty laundry would hurt the most. Everyone has something they want hidden."

Catherine felt encouraged by the advice, _this was doable,_ she thought. "Ok, excellent. So digging up dirt… who would be the best for that kind of thing?" Catherine's question really just masked her desire to have Tess do the digging.

"A PI, or, well a cop…"

Catherine blinked lovingly and smiled at Tess, trying to coax her into volunteering.

"Cat. Is this going to get me into trouble?" asked Tess, already half signaling her answer.

"No, really. All I would need are the details you think would be helpful to do some counter-blackmailing… If I gave you a name…" Catherine reached for a pen and paper from the desk.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, because _as you know _blackmail is illegal. What's this all about though Cat? If I'm going to go hush-hush on something for you I think I need to know."

"Tess please, I can't… It's not my problem to tell… you know?"

Tess gave Catherine look of disapproval, but couldn't say no. Catherine was her one true friend and always looked out for her.

"Give me the name then." Catherine quickly scribbled it down, 'William Olsen'.

"Keep me updated yeah?" Catherine placed an appreciative hand onto Tess' forearm.

* * *

><p>JT was pacing their living room anxiously after Vincent told him of Catherine's meeting with Tess. He was to go and see her tonight and hear about the plan. He sat still in the center of the lounge and rested his elbows on his thighs.<p>

"JT, would you just relax?" Vincent snapped after watching JT like this for far too long. JT stopped and faced Vincent, looking extremely offended.

"Relax? I would be if _she _wasn't speaking to the police! _Thank you, _by the way, for giving her a way to expose us. I mean seriously, getting a police officer involved?" JT couldn't contain his frustration.

"She's helping us." Vincent clarified.

"Helping us? Oh my God you're really losing it. She gave a police officer the name of the only man other than me who knows all about your _little secret. _What do you think is going to happen when this cop finds out what he knows?" JT resumed pacing, unable to subdue his anger.

"She can be trusted. Which means I also trust her friend. Besides, are you forgetting that her mother might have been killed by the same organization that ruined my family's life? It's in her best interest to keep us on her side." JT was a hard man to convince, but it didn't stop Vincent from trying.

"You want her, I know it." JT aimed a low blow fuelled by his frustration.

_But he was right_. And why wouldn't he want her? She made him feel alive. She knew what he was and still had no problem with being around him, touching him, being in his arms. But he wasn't naive. He couldn't put Catherine in danger, and that meant staying guarded around her.

"Do you know how guilty I feel thinking that she might have lost her mom because of what my father did? I can't just shut her out. Just chill, ok? I won't be gone long, I just need to get the details." JT's panicked rant was of no avail. Vincent was going through with it and that was that.

"I'll be taking a valium for every _hour _your gone, so just make it _one,_ ok?" Vincent left for Catherine's apartment without entertaining JT's paranoia.

* * *

><p>Vincent was blanketed by a darkening sky while he waited for Catherine on the fire escape outside of her bedroom window after texting her. He was nervous. This would be the first time he'd see her since her rooftop. He rubbed his clammy palms onto his jeans when he saw her approaching.<p>

"Hey, come in" she smiled sweetly.

He observed her in awe. "You look…" Vincent completed the sentence with an appreciative stare as he walked through her room.

Catherine smiled nervously, admiring his grin and how it softened his otherwise stern demeanor. Sporting a pair of black fitted peg trousers and a sheer maroon blouse, she looked understated yet elegant. She put in a lot of effort tonight, not because she was going out with the girls afterwards, but because Vincent was coming over. There was no turning back from how she felt for him after that moment on the roof. _Never _had she felt that kind of tenderness in any other man's arms.

"Um, karaoke night with the girls." Catherine explained.

"You do karaoke? Now that I would love to see." Vincent chuckled inaudibly.

"Actually no, you wouldn't. I'm not all that good." She smirked. "My sister's not home, come through." Catherine tilted her head toward her living room.

"Ah, no it's ok. You're going out now anyway, I'm sure you can fill me in right here." Vincent didn't trust himself, not even enough to be standing in her room at that moment.

"They won't be here for another 20 minutes or so. Just come." Catherine insisted and pulled at his arm.

They sat at the kitchen bench as Catherine revealed the details of the conversation she had with Tess earlier that day. "So that's pretty much it." She concluded.

"Thanks, for everything." Vincent said appreciatively. They both looked adoringly into each other's eyes.

"We'll get through it Vincent. You don't deserve any of this."

He giggled and placed his hands in his pockets.

"What's so funny?" Catherine asked friskily.

"Nothing, it's just strange to hear you say _we_." Vincent shrugged.

"Oh, right…" Her wide-eyed expression was revealing her heightened emotional state. "Vincent…" she paused before divulging too much. She wanted to tell him that she could no longer ignore her yearning for him, that the darkness he concealed didn't matter to her. "… I think we have some time for a coffee." She continued, choosing to avoid declaring her feelings. She scurried to the coffee machine.

Vincent knew what she felt, he could sense it strongly. He couldn't sit and watch her distract herself from him anymore, knowing full well that what she wanted was _him_. "This was a bad idea. Me coming here." Vincent walked over to Catherine.

She wanted to ask him what he meant but her body was overtaken by hot flushes when she sensed him behind her.

"Catherine... I don't want coffee." He placed his large strong hands over hers, halting all movement. Though their emotional connection was developing fast, they'd always shared an unbearable physical attraction. It filled the room and drew them in. Their desire flowed like the oozing center of a luscious chocolate lava cake. Catherine closed her eyes, trying to control the tremor in her breathing. "…I want you. _God _I want you. And I know you feel it too." Vincent confessed into her ear.

She nodded, affirming his assumption. He placed her hair behind her ear and breathed her in. She was hardly coping.

"But we can't." He sighed.

"Why?" she managed to ask.

"Because, Catherine." His hands drifted over to her hips and entered her blouse. She shuddered as he caressed her waist. "Because of what I am." He whispered.

His hands made their way forward to her smooth tight stomach. He softly groaned into her ear and pulled her into him. She could feel how hard he was. Luscious waves of sensation hit her sweet spot. She reached back and touched the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Their bodies moved together in a subtle motion, writhing, longing, craving each other.

"I don't care." she argued, her voice now just a whisper like his.

"You say that now…" his hands travelled down to her inner thighs. Catherine moaned and slanted her head back, his hands were so close to the one spot she desperately wanted him to be. He gently grabbed her neck and brushed his thumb against her mouth. "Baby… I'm _so hungry_ for these lips."

Hearing him call her baby weakened every joint in her body. She couldn't endure any more and turned herself around. Vincent saw the look of craving on her face and placed his hands on either side of her jaw. Their lips were quickly drawing close. Before Vincent could plant his heavenly mouth onto Catherine's, the intercom buzzed.

"Cat! Come on girl we're ready to party!" Heather's chirpy voice blasted through the tiny speaker. Vincent dropped his head and breathed out sharply. He forced himself away from her, just as a super-magnet is pulled away from another. He went too far, he couldn't help it, but it wasn't right.

Vincent left Catherine panting in the kitchen and rushed back toward her bedroom window. She followed him and closed the bedroom door behind her. She couldn't let him leave after what just transpired. There was no way she could brush this off. Vincent was now at the window, still not looking back.

"Vincent… Vincent please" Catherine begged. She just wanted to look at him, to try and understand what he was feeling, why he'd given up so quickly after crossing his own line moments earlier. Vincent stopped and stood in his place for a moment. Unexpectedly, he turned around and came back toward Catherine with a firm resolve on his face. Her soft sensual pleading was all it took to sway him. She instinctively backed up towards the door. He grabbed her face with both hands and forcefully pushed his hips into hers, causing her to hit the door with a loud thud. Their lips locked together in a smoldering kiss. The floodgates had been opened. Their physical yearning was flowing through with devastating force. Vincent lowered his brow and moaned aggressively. He was losing it. And so was she. Catherine moaned in response and he slammed her heavily into the door again. He gently bit her bottom lip and his tongue made contact with hers. Her hands slid under his shirt and gripped his lower back. Contact with his skin heightened the intense flushes sweeping her whole body. Vincent's breathing amplified and it seemed there was no stopping them now.

The intercom buzzed again, "Cat! I'm coming up!" Heather announced. He forced himself to release her to both their dismay, leaving them gasping heavily from the longing to finish what they'd started. She noticed his eyes had changed. He blinked rapidly before looking away from her and disappeared through the window. Catherine was glued to the door. She couldn't move, if she did she would surely climax.

* * *

><p>"Wow Cat you rocked it tonight!" Tess praised as the girls sat down at their table in the karaoke bar.<p>

"Yeah sis, so much passion_. _I mean I can't say you sounded better… but passionate." Heather teased and the girls chuckled.

She couldn't help it, considering where all that _passion _had came from. She replayed the kiss over and over in her mind. She never dreamed a kiss could be almost… _orgasmic._

Heather slipped away to the bathroom, giving Catherine and Tess some privacy. "Cat. You know the _thing _you've got me doing?" Catherine nodded eagerly at Tess. "Well I only did some preliminary digging but I thought you'd like to know what I've got anyway… this guy was an orphan. He was taken in by some big shot owner of a medical supply company called Medcorp." Catherine's eyes widened. Her chest tightened. "Probably doesn't mean much yet… I'll keep on it."


	5. Chapter 5 - Ghost of a chance

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own these characters. except for original's created by me.

**_A/N: _**Thanks to everyone enjoying this story. It's the reason why I love to write. Sorry about the delayed update (well more delayed than usual).

I'd like to explain a couple of things about this chapter before we get into it: There is a method to my madness in having Vin and Cat go through personal weakness. It's especially apparent in this chapter. They are breaking each other down, surprised by their effect on one another.

But this chapter is a pivotal point for them – will it completely destroy them (I could mean this literally) or be the catalyst for them becoming stronger than ever, and will it happen together or apart? ;) Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5 – Ghost of a chance<em>

**_Previously on A dangerous Pursuit:_** Vincent opens to Catherine up about his past. Catherine seeks the assistance of Tess, her long time friend and police officer to the dismay of JT. Vincent tries to fight it but gives in to his desire for Catherine in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>She looked so happy strolling out of the karaoke bar with Heather and Tess. <em>So content<em>. She could never have that with him, Vincent thought, while he watched her attentively from the rooftop opposite her. She would always be at risk looking over her shoulder with him. Her normal life would wilt like a starved rose until no trace of it would be left. She had an illuminating aura, and being with him would subdue her genial light. _No, he couldn't be selfish_. It was the first time he'd followed her, to watch over her. He couldn't stay away, not anymore, not after what happened earlier that night. But it destroyed him inside knowing that he couldn't have her in that way again, _he wouldn't_.

Catherine looked up at the building ahead of her. She felt a warm shielding presence. It was how she always felt around Vincent. _He's here_, she thought. She had a consuming desire to have him by her side at that very moment, to show him off to the girls, to proclaim to all watchful eyes that _he's with me. _And she'd only known him just shy of a month. She knew how ridiculous the situation was, but the feeling was very much real.

* * *

><p>William stood motionless and perturbed in front of the white dome shaped booth. It would be Vincent's final resting place. He clumsily rubbed his beady deep-set eyes and petted his fine dwindling hair.<p>

"How long until it'll be ready for him?" William was vexed, he'd waited a week too long and he was not well known for his patience.

"Tomorrow" his loyal assistant confirmed.

"We need to be in a more secure location. This is just…" William eyed the room, examining its faults. "… not good enough. Father would've never approved."

"I understand Mr. Olsen, but keep in mind that we're not even supposed to be operating anymore, we vanished 13 years ago remember? We can't risk drawing attention to ourselves. The less extravagant the better. This warehouse hasn't been used for years and it's a private asset of Medcorp so there'll be no snooping of any official nature."

William looked over at the graying gaunt scientist. "And if he has anybody protecting him?"

"With all due respect, he has one friend, Mr. Olsen. Professor Forbes? He's hardly a threat."

* * *

><p>Catherine awoke to learn that it was well past her usual rising time, 10.50am. Her eyes squinted at the bright light piercing through the window. She was in a celebratory mood and had had a few too many. Her eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight revealing a stout, reposing figure perched on her windowsill.<p>

"Vincent?" she rubbed her eyes and threw the sheet off her barely clothed figure. His eyes grew wider and Catherine panicked, tossing the sheet back over her bare legs."Sorry, I must've been too tired to remember my pyjamas last night." She tittered nervously while scurrying for her singlet and shorts. "Is everything ok?" she asked to distract from her self-consciousness.

"Catherine." Vincent sighed and strode toward her. He held her arms lightly to still her. She swallowed and looked up at him obediently. He shook his head and released his grip, unsure of how he would reveal what he had to tell her. "I'm here to say goodbye."

Catherine was conflicted by the vision of tenderness in front of her and the cutting words coming out of his mouth. "But Vincent, how do you just walk away from this? How do I just accept it? I thought last night… when we kissed it was…"

"Intense. Mind-blowing… Fucking amazing." He vented. "But that's exactly why I have to pull away. You and me, we hardly know each other, but I can't stop thinking about you. Your smile, your touch, your smell, your taste, everything about you is intoxicating." His voice almost faded out to nothing.

"Why are you doing this?" Catherine's voice cracked when withholding her tears.

"It's dangerous, for the both of us. I can't become reckless. If anything was to happen to you because I was too preoccupied by you, I would never be able to live with myself. "

There was so much Catherine wanted to tell him, that she was falling for him, hard and fast. That it was too late to say goodbye because she would now do anything to help and protect him. But she couldn't, she stayed mute in fear of completely losing control. _She would show him instead_, she thought, and leaned in closer to his mouth. Both their senses were now on autopilot, their heads tilted and subtly drew closer, their lips buzzed from eagerness.

"Even if you walk away, I'm bound to you now. I would do anything to make sure you're safe, happy. With or without you" Catherine confessed.

Their quivering lips finally united. The embrace quickly deepened and the kiss intensified. Vincent cupped Catherine's face pulling her away. He rested his forehead on hers and tasted her on his lips while still cradling her cheeks. "Please don't make this harder than it already is."

Vincent was taking a firm stand on his decision. He withdrew from the woman he hankered for and edged closer and closer to the window. Catherine sat on her bed in fear that she would topple on the floor.

"I will _always_ protect you Catherine, but I can't be anything more than that. I'm sorry." Vincent spoke to the back of Catherine's head and stood in his place for a moment, secretly hoping that she would fight for him, tell him what's in her heart and then he'd have no choice but to stay. But she didn't, the ache was too much.

She quaffed her sob and looked up, "_Vincent wait_" she called, but it was too late. She'd hesitated. Maybe she knew he was right. Maybe she feared the deep feelings she had for him.

_William… Medcorp_, while still gloating on her bed she suddenly recalled what Tess had told her last night during a haze of tipsiness. She knew this was bad. He wasn't just a fanatical genetics researcher. It was so much more than that. She scuffled for her phone and dialed Vincent's number. There was no answer. She waited for the voicemail tone. "Vincent, listen. Last night Tess told me something about William. He's not who you think he is; he's the adopted son of the late Franco Magana, owner of Medcorp. Please don't let him go near you, we'll work out another way."

* * *

><p>JT collapsed heavily into his office chair after a morning lecture for summer school. He hated working on Saturdays and his student's baffled him, truly. He wondered how they'd made it into college, let alone his class. He reached for his private stash of gummy worms when his phone rang. "Forbes."<p>

"Hello professor. It's time I meet with Vincent. I'll be coming over in an hour." William was ready.

That _Catherine, _he thought. She was so sure she could help Vincent by exposing their dilemma to her cop friend and for what? She'd come out short and now Vincent was stuck having to submit himself to William. He had to cancel the rest of his day. He had to tell Vincent it was time.

* * *

><p>There was no time left to rely on Tess. Catherine had to operate on worst-case scenario. She had a knack for deductive reasoning and this one was simple. William had no intention of blackmailing Vincent, it was just bait. William was going to take him and do what he willed. There was no way he'd let Vincent go. With sweaty palms and unsteady hands, Catherine attempted to call Vincent over and over again. She was on her way to JT's office, she didn't know where they lived and so this was her best chance. She left a final message, "I know you're done with me ok, I know you think it's all <em>too hard <em>for you. And no, I don't like that I don't get a choice in this. But just forget that right now. Did you listen to my first message? I'm not sure you realise what it means. William won't let you go, it's personal. He's finishing what Franco started, I'm sure of it. Please… please just call me back".

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Did he say what he wanted from me?"

JT shook his head, "nope. Just that he was coming. V, I don't like it, why aren't we fighting this? Since when have we taken anything lying down?" JT expressed his doubts.

"JT, you said yourself he's just one man right? I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself. I want to see what he's planning and I can only do that one way." Vincent said seemingly un-phased.

JT noticed Vincent's occupied hands "You keep checking your phone. What's up?"

Vincent breathed out remorsefully "It's Catherine, she keeps calling."

"And that's suddenly become a problem because…"

"I walked away from her today." Vincent explained.

"Wait a minute, all of a sudden you're seeing clearly now? It's a miracle!"

Vincent scorned JT with his glare. "Things started getting too… personal. I didn't want her to ruin her life because of me."

JT smirked in realization "You're protecting her. You _more_ than want her. You _love_ her like rats love the _plague_." His smirk graduated to a chuckle.

"Oh come on man, that's just distasteful. You're being ridiculous."

The two men ceased their squabbling once they'd heard a car slowly crackling over the asphalt in front of the house. The engine was cut.

"He's here," JT stated unnecessarily.

"He's calm" Vincent observed.

A rush of adrenaline was immediately followed by an overwhelming need to sleep. He fought it with all his might but was powerless against the effects of a tranquilizer. William wasted no time in shooting it as soon as Vincent sensed something was up. The beast charged forward with startling speed but William had been meticulously practicing his draw and shoot skills for that exact purpose. JT was no trouble to overpower, shot with a tranq as well. William would've killed him but knew that would've been a logistical nightmare. He was sure JT wouldn't go to the police and risk exposing his beloved friend. No, JT would foolishly try to resolve this on his own. William had what he wanted. He was well pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>An hour passed since Catherine returned home from the university empty handed and plagued with concern. Could he really be avoiding her so sternly? Her phone finally buzzed, she leaped off her seat and reached for it with all that she could. It was Vincent.<p>

"Hello?" she answered instantly. But there was no response on the other line. "Vincent?"

"Catherine it's me. JT." He said in a groggy, clumsy manner.

"JT, hey. What's going on over there? Vincent hasn't been taking any of my calls and I need to speak with him urgently."

"I listened to your messages. You might want to come over. He was taken."

* * *

><p>Vincent was waking, still disoriented and unsure of what had happened. He was lying on a firm white base. He felt a sharp stab to his left arm, and then another to his right. He forced his eyes open and noticed that he was confined by a glass dome. He growled from the pit of his throat with each hardened breath. The beast was brewing and screaming for release, but he couldn't muster enough adrenaline to complete the transition.<p>

William thumped contemptuously on the glass, "I wouldn't bother if I were you. That gas in there; it's making sure we have no _incidents_. But soon enough you won't need it. I'm draining your blood, replacing it with saline solution. It's called 'suspended animation'. You see, once your blood drains completely the saline will keep you alive for 3, maybe 4 hours. Just in case I need you again. Enjoy your sleep. And thank you, for being so good about this." William adjusted his belt around his oversized waist.

"I will get out of here. And _I will kill you_. William, you're a _dead man_." Vincent threatened, almost inaudibly.

"No, Vincent. Sadly my father Franco Magana is the man who's dead. Couldn't survive long enough to see this through. Not me. I'll finish what he started." The fluorescent lights above him began to dim, a sea of blackness washed over him. He watched the blood drain out of his docile body into tubes, while the clear liquid poured into his unwilling veins.


	6. Chapter 6 - Do or die

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own these characters. except for original's created by me.

**_A/N: _**Hey beasties, thanks for the continued support! All y'all rock!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 – Do or die<em>

**_Previously on A dangerous Pursuit:_** Vincent says goodbye to the woman he adores to protect her from the chaos that surrounds him. Catherine tries to get the message to Vincent that there is more to William than previously thought. But she is too late when she discovers that he's already been taken.

* * *

><p>The three of them sat still in uncomfortable silence. Catherine looked at JT, whose eyes were inspecting the specks in the taupe living room carpet. Tess eyed them both, and then back at the document JT had handed her, unsure of what to make of all this craziness.<p>

"I'm being punked right? You dragged me away from work to punk me…Hang on, it's not… it's not Halloween yet is it?" Tess tried to make sense of what they'd revealed to her about who, and what, Vincent was. She couldn't decipher all of the information in the blood work results, but she understood what it meant. _Not entirely human._

"Tess. You know me better than most. _You know _that this is no outrageous joke we planned just to waste your time." Catherine took Tess' hand into hers.

"Vincent has had to live like this all of his adult life. He didn't ask for it, but he's still done a damn good job at controlling it. He's the best guy I've ever known, against all odds." JT explained.

Catherine knew how hard it would've been for JT to open up about Vincent.

"You want to track the guy? Then let's track the guy… But you two better start working out how to repay me." Tess surrendered.

Tess peered over JT's shoulder as he navigated through the property profiles on his computer. Forty-six. That was the number of premises owned by Medcorp. 12 of those were listed for unspecified purposes.

"Our best bet is to first look at the ones that aren't used too much. Something that would fly under the radar…" Tess' eyes narrowed as she sifted through the images on the screen.

"What about this one here?" Catherine noticed an old tattered warehouse in an abandoned industrial area about 30 miles from their location.

"Ok this might be something." Tess exclaimed.

"But how can we be sure? We can't just rock up and knock on the door." Argued JT.

"No we can't, but _I _can access the public surveillance data, and there are at least three on that strip alone. JT can you hack into the…"

"Can I hack?" JT interrupted Tess. "That's like asking a chef if he can boil an egg… Go and help yourself to a drink while I do my thing."

Catherine would've smirked at JT's ability to inject humorous derision into a situation like this, if it wasn't for her sapping concern for Vincent.

Tess looked over at Catherine with a face that screamed parental displeasure while standing the kitchen. "Cat. How the hell did you get yourself in this situation? I mean you've done some reckless shit as a journalist but this? Is so…"

"Crazy. I know." Catherine struggled to look at Tess. "My mom, she's tied to Vincent's father somehow. I was following a lead and well, it became more than that."

"_You think?_ So you're saying your mom was involved in this?" Tess construed.

"I don't know for sure Tess." Catherine said, evading the thought that her mother could've somehow contributed to Vincent's predicament.

"But Cat, why are you here? Right now? Trying to protect him? I can't imagine that you're just trying to keep your _lead _alive."

Catherine looked into her drink, unsure of how to confess her feelings to Tess, to _herself. _"Tess. I… I've known him only a few weeks and not even that well, but I can't help seeing that under all the crap, he's deep, passionate, protective..." Catherine now gazed into her closest friends eyes, seeking understanding.

"_And wonderful_" Tess said in a bubbly tone, while she batted her eyelids and cupped her hands together onto her cheek. "Don't tell me. Love at first sight? Those prison overalls must've been extremely flattering." Tess grinned mischievously. Catherine rolled her eyes and puffed out an audible breath, dismissing Tess' bantering.

"Girls! Drink break over. We've got front row seats to the show" JT announced, urging them to return.

"Ok it's my turn now, Mr. Super Nerd." Tess shoved JT's shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Are all your friends so ladylike Catherine?" asked JT irritated.

"The only one of my friends you need to know right now is the one who can find Vincent." Catherine countered.

"Bingo. JT is this the car that picked him up?" asked Tess.

JT almost jumped out of his skin "Yes that's the one."

"And is that… Vincent?" Tess pointed at the screen at a well built, but limp man being carried into the building.

"I could kiss you, come on! Let's go!" JT swayed his arms boisterously toward the door.

Tess raised her hands in protest "No, please. That is _never_ necessary. And no, we can't just go. We need to have a plan."

Catherine exhaled loudly; it was hard not to jump at the fact that they knew where Vincent was.

* * *

><p>Nightfall greeted the covert team of three – a welcomed security measure. Tess mindfully stalked the perimeter of the building with complete stealth, gun drawn. She stood perfectly still as she heard a couple sets of footsteps approaching her from around the corner. She signaled to Catherine and JT who had taken position behind a skip bin, out of sight of the guards.<p>

"Hey!" Tess exclaimed, to get the attention of the men once JT and Catherine were right behind their targets. JT clumsily wielded a bat, successfully pummeling one of the men in the temple, dropping him to the floor. The other guard instantaneously drew his weapon, but was overtaken by a swift high kick to the wrist followed by an arm bar. Catherine's blood was pumping, she was an accomplished martial artist in the ring, but she'd never before felt the buzz of using her skills in a real life high stakes situation. JT quickly and more confidently took a swing at the immobilised guard, dropping him to the ground just as effectively. Tess wasted no time tying and gagging the two concussed guards and dragged them behind the bin where her accomplices had stood seconds before.

"They're in this room here." Catherine whispered when she'd heard William chat with another man.

"You two stay behind me. There are no other guards out here. It's time we got inside." Tess instructed.

Catherine surprised herself, although she feared what could possibly be a fatal situation, her response was that of a courageous trooper. A red faced, panting JT on the other had, looked as though he would have a coronary at any moment. But he pushed through the fear, and the nausea. Tess scoped the entry, _nobody to be seen. _All that stood was a white horizontal capsule embellished with tubes of deep red and clear fluids. She waved for Catherine and JT to join her.

Sheer horror overtook them all when they spotted who was lying in that capsule; Vincent, pale and withering. He was being taken for all the blood his body could muster.

"No, Vincent!" Catherine panicked and her hands senselessly searched for a way to lift the glass dome.

"It's password secured." JT affirmed once he saw the screen that was attached to the device mercilessly confining his friend.

"You can crack it right?" Tess asked.

"Not in time for our brains to be void from bullet holes" JT wasted no more time and connected his bat with the glass dome, thumping it over and over again, desperate to free Vincent. He took no heed of the immediate attention he'd drawn.

"JT!" Tess warned, but to no gain. William and his Doctor associate rushed into the main room to find the three of them causing havoc.

"Just one friend?!" William reprimanded the scrawny Doctor. But he was answered merely with a mortified expression. William reached for his handgun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tess said calmly, pointing her pistol straight at them. "Somehow I have a feeling you'd rather be alive than, well… dead." She continued.

JT finally located the switch to reverse the suspended animation process and yanked it almost right off.

"Don't you do that Professor Forbes. You won't like the outcome." William threatened. Tess jerked her gun toward William to remind him that he was in no position to make demands.

Blood started driving back through Vincent's veins, his fingertips and toes began to twitch. He was responding almost immediately. It was the brute within him who never gave up the fight. Catherine hadn't left Vincent's side, she watched as he regained his color and his movements became increasingly robust.

"Do you have _any _idea what you've _done?_" William asked angrily. "I needed that blood to create humankinds savior. You've ruined everything now. Is saving one man really worth ruining the chances for billions of people to reap the same benefits as he has greedily had for so long? Hyper tuned abilities, super enhanced healing… Are you selfish enough to destroy that?" William paused as if anticipating that they'd come to their senses and leave Vincent well alone. "Well then you leave me with no choice." William drew out a syringe from his coat pocket, raised his sleeve, and jabbed himself. "Tess it's the cross species serum. Shoot him. Shoot him now!" JT begged. Without hesitating, Tess shot William where he stood. He toppled to the floor clenching onto his ribcage.

"Vincent it's me. Get up. Please, we have to get out of here." Catherine hoisted him up to a seated position. He was still recollecting his strength as the last of his blood replenished his flesh. The creature dwelling within, sensed something almost immediately. His head shot in William's direction. _Another beast. _JT knew all too well what was happening to Vincent, he was transforming. William sluggishly rose to his feet while the Doctor once at his side disappeared into the abyss. He too, seemed to know what would come next.

"Catherine, get Tess out of here!" JT pleaded. He wanted to save her from enduring the trauma of seeing Vincent in beast form.

Vincent's breathing roughened. A low growl escalated from the depths of his rage. "Go!" He roared while looking over at Catherine. He turned to JT as he tore his skin free of the needles and reared to his feet. "Take them away!" Vincent said finally, as he took a backseat to the beast.

JT physically pried wide-eyed Tess away from where she stood glued to the ground. Catherine pushed her along with JT and they were quickly out of sight.

* * *

><p>Vincent's beast was in full revelation now. He cocked his head in William's direction. He looked ahead at the new creature that was sporadic and aggressive. Vincent held the reigns, he knew he had the tactical advantage, but if William was anything like Vincent had been at the beginning, he knew the risk was still dangerously high.<p>

William released a soul-shattering roar and charged hastily at his target. Vincent dodged the attack and slashed into William's abdomen like a kitchen knife through a ripe tomato. William was halted and cradled his wound. Vincent took the chance to throw him into the wall. His beast was enraged; for the first time, it felt an appetite for the blood of another beast. It was an undeniable urge to brutally destroy, to establish dominance. Vincent stood ahead with his fisted hands at his sides holding a death-inducing stare. He waited for William to approach again. The two beasts were ready. They were head to head. They charged at each other relentlessly. Talons tore through flesh, mighty limbs grabbed and flung. William was strong, unrelenting. But so was Vincent.

* * *

><p>A beast pounded through the burning building, leaving the inferno far behind him in a matter of seconds. The beast was thoroughly satisfied, quenching it's primal lust to destroy his opponent. He was victorious, powerful… The man confined inside gradually overpowered the beast as adrenaline levels dropped. He stopped running. He stopped moving. The man was not so satisfied as the beast was. He was disappointed. His adversary shouldn't have had to die that way, what a tragedy. What a waste.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tess, please go home. Get some rest. I've put you through enough for one lifetime. I'm so sorry… to put you in this kind of danger." Catherine said, sitting in the darkness of JT's office clasping her legs close to her chest.<p>

"Cat, you had no choice. I would've done the same. I just… can't believe any of this. I mean… creatures of the night, super human powers." Tess shook her head almost laughingly.

"I agree with Catherine." JT interrupted. "It's not safe here. If William… survives this, he knows he'll find me here. And if it's Vincent, then he'll find me here too. I need to know for sure which beast we're left with." The glum prospects of Vincent not returning haunted him, as they did Catherine. But they couldn't lose hope. Not yet.

"Why was it so easy for us to infiltrate? Hiding something so huge, how was it possible?" Tess enquired curiously.

"They took a risk to fly under the radar. To go unnoticed. They bet on me being the only one in Vincent's life. And they _were_ right, until Catherine…" JT peered over at her appreciatively. "You saved his life. Both of you did." He thanked the incredibly resilient women in front of him without saying as much.

"You're welcome." Tess said with a smirk.

Catherine stood and walked over to Tess. Her newfound reverence of just how much Tess would actually do for her was overwhelming. They hugged tightly. "Tess…" Catherine began.

"Yes, yes you owe me big time, especially if this costs my job or well, my life. Although I don't know how you would make it up to me then." Tess attempted to lift Catherine's dreary spirits, with what clearly was a poor choice of words.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you Tess. No way." Said Catherine sincerely.

"_We." _JT added. Eternally grateful for the risks she took for a complete stranger.

"Ok, ok. Save the waterworks you two. I'm out of here before I become ogre dinner. I'll deal with the surveillance footage situation. Oh, and I'll call in a disturbance at the university so there'll be a few patrol cars in the area. I don't want anybody getting hurt if the dark night shows up."

Catherine and JT were left alone in the empty university. "Now we wait." JT proclaimed, gripping tightly onto the tranquilizer gun he kept for, _dyer situations_.

* * *

><p>Dawn had hit. Catherine and JT were spread on the hard carpeted floor asleep, unable to hold onto consciousness any longer. Catherine slowly began waking to the sound of heavy, garbled footsteps approaching the office door. She quickly scampered for the tranquilizer gun wedged between the floor and JT's arm. Her arms shook profusely as she pointed the gun toward the door. She waited for the door to open with bated breath. It finally swung open. The figure that entered the office slumped over the desk, waking JT in a stupor. Catherine dropped the gun and rose to her feet. Both her and JT approached the winded man. His shirt was soaked red and his hair ruffled and sweaty. He turned his face toward the gaping audience, exposing that signature fine scar on his right cheek.<p>

"Vincent, thank God."


	7. Chapter 7 - Inescapable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, except for originals created by me.

**A/N:** Dearest readers, let's start off with, well, a bang ;) pre-warning, I do get detailed (without really using too much explicit atomic terminology), so I apologise to those who don't prefer this level of descriptive adult content, but I'm just going off all those who graciously participated in my poll. Enjoy! (I hope).

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 – Inescapable<em>

**_Previously on A dangerous Pursuit:_** Catherine and JT recruit the help of Tess in finding Vincent. When they do, they discover William's plans – however he turns to plan B and becomes a beast. Vincent triumphs and ensures William's demise.

* * *

><p>Vincent and Catherine were left alone in the office. It was still too early for any staff to have arrived at the university. JT had gone to get some well-earned breakfast for them after hearing about Vincent's battle and victory over William.<p>

Catherine was seated on the edge of JT's office table. She needed to reach a little higher to get to the deep gash on Vincent's shoulder blade. He stood ahead with his bare back facing her. She dabbed the wound with an alcohol wipe.

"Hold still... Does it hurt?"

"A bit." Vincent disclosed. But it wasn't the wound that hurt, showing restraint while Catherine's hand was on his exposed skin was what pained him.

_Utterly breathtaking, _Catherine thought. Being so close to him, confronted with his tanned, smooth, brawny back was increasing her arousal with each passing second. She fidgeted in her place as the tension built up below her navel.

Vincent was well aware of what Catherine craved. He could smell it. He could feel the pulsing throughout her body. And it drove him wild. He wanted so badly to give her release. He breathed out, no longer able to contain his compulsion, and turned around to face her. The lusting they had for each other was clear as day. Even though they had so much to say to each other, about Vincent leaving Catherine yesterday before they'd even begun, about her risking her life to save him anyway. But they couldn't speak, not right now.

"Catherine." He looked at her with an unwavering regard.

She was drowning in his eyes, waiting for his next move. He finally gripped the back of her head and drew her to his mouth. He hummed in pleasure, possessing her soft plump lips and eager tongue with his own. She moaned instantly, as if relieving a massive burden. Their kiss intensified. It fueled the raging fire. Vincent took hold of Catherine's waist and pulled her into his crotch. The table was the perfect height for a complete connection. She felt his hard, prominent erection against her and she wanted more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked down at his bulge.

Vincent's expert hands travelled over Catherine's caramel skin, pushing her shirt up over her chest. His thumbs brushed across her hardened nipples on the way up. Catherine whimpered and her swaying body beckoned for more. He released them from the confines of Catherine's black lace bra. The feeling of her hardened peaks rubbing against his palms rocked his core. They felt _incredible _in his hands. Vincent's handle became firmer, more eager. His greedy mouth nibbled her neck as he leaned her down just enough to plant his mouth on her exposed breasts, indulging her sensitive peaks with his warm wet tongue. She struggled to take a full breath and pulled at his hair, trying to alleviate her strong need to squeal out in pleasure. Vincent felt Catherine's hands voyage down to his pants while she tried eagerly to free him. She wanted him, _all _of him. She unzipped his fly without an iota of hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked, although wanting her so desperately. "JT will be here any minute."

"You're right." She responded, but still liberated him from the confine of his pants.

They had no intention of stopping. They couldn't possibly stop. Catherine's sweet spot twitched rapidly at the sight of his endowment. _It was glorious_.

"Baby do you see what you do to me?"

_Baby… _She answered by gripping him indulgently and closing her eyes. She couldn't help herself. Vincent grunted, and tore the crotch of Catherine's pants as if angry at the notion that clothing imprisoned her body. Her hands tossed back onto the table and she succumbed to a throbbing that was almost enough to see her reach her climax. They kissed as urgently as ever and Vincent's hand caressed Catherine over her soaked panties.

"_Fuck Catherine!_" He exclaimed in disbelief when he felt how wet she was.

She became more vocal as her nub buzzed intensely at his touch.

"Oh, do you like it when I touch you there?" Vincent groaned into her ear.

"Yes… _Yes_." Catherine proclaimed almost swallowing her words. They kissed with a ferocious necessity. He moved her panties to the side and stroked her, skin to skin.

"_Vincent!_" she uttered into his mouth. His fingers entered her, stimulating her both inside and out.

"Yes Catherine?" he pushed hard and fast into her g-spot.

"I want you inside me. Please. I'll beg if I have to." She pleaded through her moans.

"But I am." He responded teasingly.

"_No._" She shoved his hand away – as amazing as it felt – because she needed that which would feel so much better. She held his hips and they both watched as she pulled him into her, filling her up to the brim. Their naked torso's connected, Vincent held onto Catherine's behind and she clawed into his back. They writhed almost in agony, vocalising their pleasure. Vincent slowly exited, savoring the delicious sensation of her walls closing in on him.

"How can you feel this good?" He cried through gritted teeth, unable to look her in the eyes, as though the sensory overload would tip him over the edge. Catherine lowered her hands onto his naked muscular cheeks, desperately urging him to feed her insides once more. He thrust himself in a second time until again they were skin to skin. He was so ready to pick up the pace, to indulge in the mind-blowing sex he knew this was building up to.

But instead, he froze and peered over at the door. "He's here."

Vincent was forced to pull away and zip himself up. But Catherine wasn't so quick to act. She was completely devastated. Her insides cried desperately for Vincent to finish what he'd barely started. He pulled her shirt down and hoisted her off the table. She then snapped back into the present and remembered that she had a gaping hole in her crotch. She panicked.

"Sit down." He gestured to the chair. "Cross your legs." At least one of them could think straight.

Vincent hurried to the chair adjacent to Catherine and they both tried hard to control their panting.

"Nourishment has arrived people." JT strolled in, completely oblivious to what just transpired on his desk. The only remnants of what occurred was the gold light beaming out of Vincent's eyes as he fought to keep the beast from taking what the man was unable to. Catherine noticed and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. JT looked at him curiously.

"He's still worked up about last night." Catherine fibbed.

* * *

><p>Vincent and JT checked into a motel after cautiously visiting home to gather some essentials. Although they resolved not to worry about what would come next just yet – not today at least – they were still not foolish enough stay at home. Vincent bathed his almost fully recovered body under a steaming shower. The water cascaded over his head and neck. He felt refreshed. But there was one thing he couldn't stop thinking about. <em>Being in Catherine<em>. He had tasted the perfect meal but didn't have a chance to complete it, and it was killing him. He couldn't wrench the image out of his mind of Catherine, naked and dripping wet in the shower with him. His manhood rose to it's upmost peak and he was tempted to let off the steam. He opted to turn the water cold instead, to try and shock his body into obedience. _He would have her again_, he thought.

* * *

><p>"I swear Cat, it was crazy. I mean, we spent all night together and we just had so much to talk about. He didn't even try to come on to me, although I have to say I wouldn't have minded. Like, he's <em>gorgeous<em>. But I really think… Cat? Hello, are you with me?" Heather waved her hand across her sister's face. She was on a high after a successful date with her new beau. They'd been sitting in front of the TV attempting to watch an episode of Law and Order. But they were both very distracted for very different reasons.

"What? Sorry Heath. I'm listening, honest. I'm just…"

"Thinking about something else. It's ok" Heather shrugged. "I'm used to it." Her expression was gentle and her smile comforting. Catherine always felt warm and at home with her baby sister.

"Please tell me it's a guy. Your drought is driving _me _crazy. Can't imagine what it's been doing to you sis."

Catherine looked at Heather and smiled superficially. She _was_ thinking about a guy. She couldn't _stop_ thinking about him since the morning. And every time she did, she was overcome with hot flushes. But another thought plagued her mind equally as strong. _What would come next?_ Would it be over with the fall of William, or had the trouble just begun? She had to talk to Tess and work out their next move.

Catherine was removed from her thoughts when her phone beeped. It was a text from Vincent. _'Roof'_

* * *

><p>"Hey" Vincent greeted with a cheeky grin he tried so hard to conceal, which only made it broader.<p>

"Hey" Catherine mimicked.

He sniggered and looked away before staring up at the green splendor shimmering from her eyes. Catherine felt awkward; she didn't know how to behave. And she dreaded that this visit may just be another, more elaborate goodbye.

Vincent leaned in and kissed her mouth adoringly, his head lingered close to hers and he licked his bottom lip, relishing the kiss. Catherine's apprehension was immediately quelled and she smiled radiantly.

"I came to give you these." Vincent handed over a shopping bag.

"Oh? What's this?" Catherine looked curiously at him and then into the bag. She grinned and wrinkled her nose before looking back at him again. He _adored _that expression.

"Pants. You didn't have to…"

"Yes, I did. I hope they fit… Listen, Catherine. I was wondering if you would… Have dinner with me tomorrow night. Like, at a restaurant." Vincent shuffled uneasily. Asking a woman out on a date felt foreign.

"Like, a restaurant?" Catherine repeated with a giggle. She didn't expect a man like Vincent could come across so shy. It was endearing.

"_What?_" Vincent anxiously tried to read her thoughts.

"Nothing… I'd love to. I look forward to it. It's just, usually this conversation happens before the tearing of any clothing." She teased.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." He wasn't though. He wasn't sorry at all.

They both smirked impishly.

"Don't be sorry. You're welcome to tear it _all_ up if, well… you know… it's absolutely necessary." Catherine's playful bravery stemmed from her rising desire. It always happened when they stood close to each other for long enough.

"Mmm, don't tempt me Catherine." Vincent lifted her chin up to peer at her.

He'd transformed her smile into a look of longing. His boyish discomfort dissipated and the sexual beast that dominated her senses had returned. If he'd made a move right there on the rooftop, she wouldn't say no.

"I'll pick you up at 7." He confirmed, still maintaining his enticing expression.

"Couldn't it be too dangerous, to be out?" Catherine fretted for a moment.

"I don't want to worry about any of that right now. I'll think about that when I have to. The police have their hands full trying to work out what happened to William, and whoever else there might be looking for me… damage control would probably be first on their mind. _Right now,_ I just want to be a man, who's _crazy_ about a woman. Ok? … Oh, and about this morning. We _will _finish what we started."

Catherine nodded and bit her lip, feeling hot and bothered by that thought. She was once again submitting to Vincent's will. "Ok."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The night before<em>**

He ran. For all his aging legs could muster, he ran. Dr. Bohgardt fled that warehouse in the black of night. He noticed a couple of guards slumped beside the bin, shuffling about and grunting back there, but he wasn't about to stop. Now William was a beast, and he didn't want to be around for what would follow. He made it to the outgrown vacant patch of land around 200 feet away. He could still see the warehouse in plain sight. Winded and scared, he panted with his sweaty hands at his knees.

A burst of fire erupted through the shattering windows of the building he'd been in just moments prior. He looked on in horror and had the dreary feeling that whatever beast was still alive, would no longer be inside that building, but out here – nearer to him than he'd like. He ran again.

In a panic, Dr. Bohgardt stumbled clumsily onto the road. What followed was a set of screeching tires and slamming brakes. The doctor crashed onto he asphalt below. In a painful haze, he noticed onlookers watching his every move.

"This man needs an ambulance!"

He heard a 911 call being made.

And then… _nothing_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: am I evil?! Hey, I never said that our two lovers would get what they want so easily. Please share your deepest darkest thoughts and you shall be rewarded next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Letting go

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, except for originals created by me.

**_A/N: _**I want to offer a special acknowledgement for those regular reviewers who really keep me going. I cherish every review I get.

Now… This chapter is pure VinCat, drama will recommence in the next chapter. I fear that this chapter is a case of 'sounded better in my head', but we'll see shall we?!

**Warning:** For anyone not into the full-blown sexy stuff then skip everything under the second last line separation (not including the AN at the end). It won't ruin the plot for you.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8 – Letting Go<em>

**_Previously on A Dangerous Pursuit: _**Vincent and JT stay at a motel after the incident at the warehouse. Vincent and Catherine can't contain their desire for each other any longer, but they are left unfulfilled after a vexing interruption. Vincent plans a date to make up for it. Dr. Bohgardt was hit by a car the night before when escaping from William. Does he survive? If so, what will he do?

* * *

><p>Catherine was looking forward to her date with Vincent tonight. That is, she <em>was <em>looking forward to it. With shoulders slumped, she sat on her bed as melancholy as today's overcast sky. She had to call him to tell him that Heather really needed her tonight. Her sister had planned to go away with her new Mr. Perfect, but things went south and she'd broken it off. _Sooo looking forward to the sob story… _She felt guilty for being so uninterested, but she was frustrated. She wanted tonight to be about, well, to use Vincent's words; _tonight, she just wanted to be a woman, who was crazy about a man._

She picked up the phone and braced herself.

* * *

><p>To say that Vincent was disappointed would be a complete understatement. Building up the courage to ask her to dinner was a real labor for him. Hell, even JT talked him through it. It had taken him at least an hour to fish through his suitcase for a decent enough garb. <em>Very<em> unlike him.

_Push-ups…_

_Pull-ups…_

_Crunches…_

None of it was diverting his agitation. _Enough, _his mind bellowed. He had to go to her. His quick legs reflexively carried him out the door and into his Olive Jeep Wrangler.

* * *

><p>Seated out on the fire escape, Vincent checked his watch. 9.55pm. <em>What an idiot, what an absolute juvenile creepy stalker fuck, <em>he cursed himself. But he wasn't going to budge. Both man and beast were possessive of her. All he'd managed to have so far were bits and pieces of her, and he needed more. He needed it all. He could hear the conversation between the sisters but tuned out, trying not to eaves drop. However something Heather just said had peaked his interest and it couldn't be ignored.

"Cat I'm so exhausted. I think it's time to hit the hay. I love you big sis." She sniffed.

His heart raced and his ears buzzed. Should he stay? Should he leave?

* * *

><p>"Vincent? Is that you?" Catherine called out softly when she noticed his boots resting on a step outside her window.<p>

She was overwhelmed. Her power over such a formidable man was exhilarating. Vincent slowly lowered himself off the steps using merely his strong arms.

"You must think I'm a creep. I… just…." He could hardly look at her.

"A little." She kidded. "But as you've probably noticed by now I'm not much into normal am I?"

Her smile calmed his unease, and he welcomed the warmth that she exuded.

"That much I have figured out, yes."

They both chuckled and watched each other dotingly from opposite sides of the window, waiting for the other to speak.

"Catherine… You saved my life. I said goodbye to you that morning, and by evening time you were risking your life to save mine. I don't deserve…"

"Don't you dare tell me you don't deserve to be cared for. Vincent, when you were leaving I told you that it was too late for me to turn away. That I would be there for you anyway. I wasn't kidding." She ran her hand through his hair and landed on his cheek.

"But it was reckless and dangerous and I would have _never _let you…"

She interrupted again, this time pressing her mouth against his. Relief overcame them, the pressure valve loosened. Catherine wasn't going to hold back anymore. If the events of 2 nights ago had taught her anything, it was that waiting for the courage, or the right time to fight for what she wanted was too risky.

"Just accept it. Accept that you have me on your side. As hard as you try to push me away, I'm tied to you Vincent. Whether you want to take _us_ to the next level or not, that's up to you."

Vincent was hardly a man of many words. He never really had to be after he'd lost everyone close to him. He'd _show_ her just how much he wanted the next level.

"Is it too late for our first date?" Vincent extended his hand and gazed at Catherine through hooded eyes.

Catherine took it willingly. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going anyway?" Catherine was excited by the mystery.<p>

She'd always planned her every action, even her fun. But she felt safe enough with Vincent to let go of some control.

"I don't know yet." Vincent confessed. But he wasn't fazed. He'd lived most his life not knowing what would come next.

"Well, I have no curfew. Tomorrow's my birthday and I have no plan's. Heather usually insists on making it big, but she wasn't supposed to be here this weekend so the party's been delayed…"

Vincent raised his brow and looked over at Catherine. "Your birthday? Seriously?"

She nodded with lips pursed. She didn't feel like celebrating this year, she'd just feel selfish when the man who had her heart was suffering through adversary. _The man who had her heart. _Had she just admitted to herself that Vincent meant that much to her? Or was it just that his fresh spicy scent, and the way the streetlights intermittently shone on his chiseled face and strong smooth neck owned her right now?

"I can't believe it's your birthday tomorrow. I wish you told me earlier." Vincent was sincerely disappointed. He would've done more for her tonight if he'd known.

* * *

><p>They'd been driving for almost two hours, just talking, and driving… and <em>falling<em>. Vincent looked at the time, 11.48pm. He had a goal, an important mission. He pulled up to a service station.

"Wait here, I just need to grab something." Vincent disappeared into the Caltex store for a while.

Catherine was curious but didn't think much of it. He came back with a white plastic bag, revealing nothing. _Must just be some knick-knacks he's been meaning to pick up_, she thought.

An empty and dimly lit car park was their final destination. Vincent parked right at the fence that overlooked the ocean from a vast cliff edge. The stars were mostly covered by a heap of clouds, but the moon still shone through and glistened over pitch-black seas. Without a word, he jumped out of the driver's seat and opened Catherine's door to let her out. He could see the fog of her breath but she seemed unaffected by the piercing cold air. She looked beautiful, as always, in yoga pants and checkered flannel shirt. She could be wearing a potato sack and still look just as beautiful. He kissed her, comforting her cold lips. He pulled off his black wool lined jacket and hung it over her shoulders. His mouth still planted on hers. Catherine felt the toasty warmth of his body resonating from the jacket and she melted inside its embrace. Comfort soon turned into an appetite for something more. He avidly nibbled at her bottom lip. She greedily tasted his tongue. Their mouths were perfectly suited for each other. They were _home._

"Close your eyes." Vincent instructed once forced to come up for air.

"Ok." Catherine gave a highly suspicious expression but did as she was told. She heard the rustling of plastic, and a flicking of what sounded like a lighter. _What on earth was he up to? …_

"No peeking." Vincent held her shoulders and led her a few steps forward to the front of the car. "Open."

Catherine's smile was beaming. It brightened the darkness and exuded joy. There on his bonnet, stood a tub of choc chip ice cream with a single lit candle in the center.

Vincent glared once again at his watch, 12.01am.

"Happy birthday to you…" he proceeded to sing with an irresistibly gravelly voice. He felt like a fool, but the smile plastered on her face made it worthwhile.

"I know it's not much, the Caltex didn't sell cake. But… well, who doesn't like choc-chip ice-cream?"

Catherine shook her head slowly, completely flawed. This was, without a doubt, the best birthday gesture she'd ever received. It summed Vincent up perfectly; simple, deep and sincere.

"I got a couple of plastic spoo…"

Catherine crashed into Vincent's chest and threw her arms around his broad back. "This is amazing. _You _are amazing."

"I didn't know you liked ice cream so much." Vincent said with his mouth nestled in Catherine's hair.

"It's not the ice cream I like so much…"

Vincent slowly pulled back. He was done controlling his carnal desires, but he still struggled with Catherine's affection, never feeling worthy of it.

"You have to blow out the candle, unless wax is a favorite topping of yours…"

Catherine giggled before blowing out the dwindling flame. Vincent brought a spoon of sweet iciness to her mouth before feeding himself.

"Just the thing for a cold night." She joked as she allowed it to melt on her tongue.

"This place is really breathtaking. I've never been here before." Catherine absorbed her surroundings, holding onto the fence and propping up on tiptoes to view the cliff edge more completely.

"Batemans Gap. It's even more beautiful when the stars are out."

"It's perfect…" she assured.

"One of the few places I come to escape… Come on, there's something I want to show you."

Vincent jumped the fence, then gripped Catherine's waist to raise her over it. She was more than capable of doing it herself, but how could she protest having Vincent's hands on her?

"So, are we midnight base jumping or…"

"Just follow me." he urged.

"Down here." Vincent pointed at a small hole in the ground.

"You're kidding, right?" Catherine hesitated.

"Nope. Trust me Catherine."

And that was all the reassurance she needed. They lowered themselves through the hole into a small cave that was etched out of the cliff edge. Nothing separated the two from the vast ocean except for a mammoth drop. Catherine's expression told Vincent all he needed to know. She was captivated.

"And this is your birthday gift."

They sat beside each other, looking out into the dark expanse before them. Catherine nestled her little nose beside Vincent's, brushing gently against it. She was losing herself in him, and all he'd shown her was a reserved little snippet of the man he was when separated from all the demons he kept hidden.

He pulled back from her. "Catherine, I don't… I don't know how to…" Vincent was once again buckling, desperate to retreat. He felt so vulnerable.

Catherine gazed into his clouded eyes. She saw fear, something she'd never seen in them before.

"I mean… I didn't expect to feel like this tonight, on our first date."

Catherine was desperate to hear him disclose it all to her. "What is it that you feel, Vincent?"

He dragged both hands firmly through his hair. Looking anywhere but at Catherine. Except her eyes didn't leave him.

"Don't ask me that Catherine. I can't answer that." Though he wanted to say it. He wanted to say what he'd never thought he could ever say to any woman.

"Then don't. Just… kiss me." She ordered.

He pounced, pulling her into him while bringing her legs around his waist. She locked around him possessively. They drank each other up, tasting, nipping and touching with full force.

The cloudy skies became blacker and heavier. Lighting embroidered the horizon. Low booms of thunder clapped around them and heightened their arousal. Catherine grinded herself against Vincent vigorously, feeling him harden beneath her.

"I need to take you home. _Now." _He declared as drops of rain began invading the cave.

* * *

><p>Soaking wet, they stormed into Vincent's house. He didn't care about a possible threat, nor did she. They hadn't spoken a word on the drive over. They were much too hungry for what would follow once the car stopped. Vincent slammed the door behind him and flicked on the light. He ambushed Catherine with an earnest kiss. Still standing in front of the door, he pulled his drenched Henley over his head, revealing the epitome of Catherine's desire; a wet and muscular Vincent. He didn't wait for Catherine to undress, and proceeded to yank off her clothing, piece-by-piece until her silky smooth skin was uncovered and only her lacy French blue lingerie remained.<p>

"_Damn…" _He took a moment to admire what he saw.

He took her into his arms and fixed his mouth back onto hers; it was far too long for them to be parted. Catherine's skin crawled at Vincent's firm touch. She clung to the waistband of his jeans, frantically trying to pull them off. He stepped out of them and wedged her onto the wall adjacent to the stairs. He ran his tongue down from the back of her ear to her collarbone. She invaded his taut body with eager hands.

Vincent unclipped Catherine's bra and cupped her breast in his free hand, kissing and lapping her stiffened nipple tenderly, as though it were her mouth. She let out a moan as if relieved. He hoisted her legs around his waist and lifted her off the wall. He turned to the staircase to walk up and take her on his bed. He made it up four steps and looked up at the rest. _Too far._

"_Fuck it_."

Vincent kneeled down and placed her on the step below. His knees were planted on a lower step so his waist united with hers. Catherine felt every inch pressed against her. She was drowning in need, and couldn't make her way up for air.

"Vincent" she moaned. "Take me. Hurry up and take me."

"There's something I have to do first." He said, moving himself down to a lower step, and then a lower one.

"I've been hungry for this for too long. Baby I need to taste you." He said as his fingers slipped into her panties and rubbed her. She vocalized her pleasure and watched him closely. He removed her panties and licked his lips. He saw her twitch before his very eyes.

"Oooh" he moaned and lowered his brow.

Even though he wanted to devour her completely without remorse, what he wanted even more was to tease her. He licked her nub ever so lightly and watched her twitch again. Her high-pitched moan was telling of her exacerbation. He giggled, mercilessly. She tilted herself up toward his mouth but he just did it again, and again. Catherine wasn't going to be polite about it any longer, she forced his head onto her and he obliged; enjoying her pink sweetness. _She tasted incredible. _Catherine's moan became louder and more urgent with every movement of Vincent's tongue. He knew she was close to the edge. He gripped her derriere and ate like it was his last meal. He was sure he'd lose his hair from the force of her tugging at it. Catherine was done, she couldn't hold on any longer. Her thighs tightened around Vincent's head as the epitome of pleasure engulfed her like she'd never before experienced.

Vincent released himself and crawled up to her once again to rest between her legs. He entered her with unbelievable ease as her wetness welcomed his full length. He groaned and his eyes rolled up into his head before closing them. He pushed into her slowly, savoring every movement and kissed her fervently. She received him as though desperate for the connection.

"More." She uttered.

He quickened the pace.

"_More." _

He drove into her harder, and faster. His ample thickness rubbed against her sensitized nub while it filled her up over and over.

"Uh, baby." He blurted, the sensation becoming too much to bear lightly.

Catherine placed her foot against a railing and pushed her body up and down onto him. The harder he went, the more she wanted to feel it. He hoisted her up by her back and she propped up onto her hands. He needed to feel her chest against his. They pleasured each other's sex while never breaking eye contact, reveling in their expressions of bliss.

Catherine's tight depths clutched onto Vincent even tighter as she awaited another climax. He felt the beast yearning to appear, his eyes gleamed and he growled softly from deep within his chest. But Catherine didn't fear him; it intensified her enjoyment knowing the strong effect she had on him. He clasped her cheeks in his free hand and burned through her with his glare.

"You're mine. Understand? _You're mine." _His thrusts now hard and slow.

Unsure whether it was man or beast declaring ownership, he simply didn't care.

Catherine nodded. "I'm yours. _I'm yours._" she repeated. They both found their release, and well, the neighbors probably found it too, because the two lovers were unable to mute their elation.

* * *

><p>"Well, I was planning to get you to the bed but… I didn't make it did I?"<p>

"No, I don't believe you did. Thanks for all the carpet burn by the way…"

"Shit, I'm so sorry." Vincent propped up from his recline to check Catherine's back.

"Don't be." She smiled cheekily. He sniggered and lifted her up over his shoulder. He loved how resilient she was.

"Vincent!" she shrieked.

He tapped her bottom playfully.

"Shush you. You're mine now remember? If I want to lift your damn fine ass in the air, then I'll lift your damn fine ass in the air." He said while travelling up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"My birthday girl needs to rest."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that for a date and dessert? Well? … <strong>**_Well?!_**

**_p.s. wondering how Vin could have afforded his car? You'll soon find out._**


	9. Chapter 9 - Heart's burden

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, except for originals created by me.

**_AN: _**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. Been a bit under the weather. Not sure I can say 'enjoy' but…

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9 – Heart's burden<em>

**_Previously on A Dangerous Pursuit: _**Vincent and Catherine finally have their first date, although not perfectly planned, it ends up being perfect nonetheless. The couple enjoy each other the way they've always craved.

* * *

><p>Catherine blinked slowly as she exited her slumber. Her eyes met with the nape of her lover's neck. She stalked his sculpted form, from the masculine curves of his back to what sat perfect and plump just below it. He was naked, and so was she. She smiled broadly at the memories of last night. Never had she been pleasured so completely, and on the awkward stairs to boot. But she wasn't satisfied; the thirst wasn't quenched.<p>

The blanket lay between Vincent's burly legs, and Catherine was jealous, _jealous of a blanket. _He moved his body in a fluid motion as if caressing the bed and her hand travelled down between her thighs. The mere vision of him sleeping was sparking her arousal.

Vincent turned around to face her, dragging the blanket with him. He remained covered, but Catherine could still see the contour of his huge erection. She didn't think twice. She wrapped her leg around him possessively.

"Well hello. What do I have here in my bed? I must be dreaming." Vincent greeted through a tantalizing grin and half opened eyes.

"It's no dream." Catherine stroked his bare chest.

"Hmm, well I have to be sure." He whispered and tasted her lips with unparalleled satisfaction. Over and over, their lips met softly and passionately, not wanting to part.

"Baby aren't you cold? You're uncovered." Vincent worried, even in his aroused state.

"Say it again." Catherine demanded.

Vincent looked on, unsure of what she wanted him to repeat.

"_Baby… _Call me that again." Her reaction to this endearment was always intense.

He smirked under his breath. "You like that? When I call you baby?"

Catherine nodded ardently.

"Baby." He repeated, kissing her again.

"_Baby." _His kiss deepened and his hand caressed her exposed thigh and back.

Catherine hummed, her mind and body caught in a Vincent trance. She moved the bed sheet away from his crotch and rested her apex onto what she craved. Vincent groaned when he felt her wetness and pushed his hips into her in expectation. His hand was firm on her thigh. Lying on their sides, facing each other, they found sexual bliss once more.

* * *

><p>"Cat you crazy beast lover!" <em>finally<em>, Tess had called to update Catherine on her end.

"_Hello_ would be the usual thing to say, but ok I'll accept that." Catherine grinned. She did indulge in some insanely hot beast loving after all.

"Oh my God you horn dog! You two have totally been all naked and nasty haven't you? Don't even try to lie to me. I can hear it in your voice!"

Catherine looked over at the bathroom door to make sure Vincent was still in the shower.

"Can you just calm down?" She uttered in a low tone. "He hears everything you know…"

"Well I guess you'll just have to give me the juicy details some other time… Listen, looks like nobody's on lover boy's tail right now. But I can't tell you if he'll be in the clear for too long."

"Ok, all things considered that's a good thing, right?"

Tess sighed, "What I mean is… That other old geezer that was there- His name is Dr. Hans Bohgardt. He was brought into the ER that same night. Run over by a car. I suggest you guys head over there and find out where he stands… You know, before the PD do."

Vincent thundered out of the bathroom, dripping wet and fumbling for his clothes.

"Vincent what's wrong?" Catherine rushed to his side and gripped his arm.

"I have to go see him." _Damn his hyper senses. _Catherine was terrified of what he would do to the man. As smitten as she was, she still didn't understand enough about his beast to know what he would do.

"You heard."

"Yes, I heard."

"Maybe I should go instead. I know how to interview someone, I'm sure I can reason with him."

Vincent shot a stern look at Catherine and she recoiled. She hadn't seen that expression since they'd met at the park after his release.

"This isn't going to be an interview. You're not working a story here Catherine."

"Vincent let me go _for_ you. I think it'll be a lot more helpful, I mean you can't just…"

"Can't just what?" He'd stopped fussing around the bedroom. _He was cross_. "What do you think I am? Some crazy out of control animal that you feel the need to control?"

Catherine dared not speak. She knew she'd stepped over the line. She had no right to try and control him. But she was concerned.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon."

Vincent exited the bedroom while still pulling his shirt down over his torso.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock. <em>"Mr. Bohgardt, a visitor for you." The nurse announced before freeing the path for Vincent. He was grateful that Hans was placed in a new, unpopulated wing of the medical ward.

The doctor's hands immediately began to tremble. His swallows became frequent and dry. He struggled to look away from Vincent, although it was all he wished to do.

"Look, I… I won't say anything to anyone just… please…" He pleaded with a strained breathy voice.

Vincent quietly approached the quivering mess of a man.

"Do you remember what I told William when you were both happy to see me die in that _thing_?"

Hans sat in silence.

"No?" Vincent shook his head to indicate the doctor's intended response.

"I told him I would kill him. Which is exactly what I did."

Vincent sat at the bedside, revealing no emotion other than callous disregard for Hans' distress.

"I'm a man of my word. So what should I say about _you_ then doctor? Should I say the same?" Vincent threatened.

"No. No. Please. I promise you. I have _nothing _to gain by exposing you, I…"

Their attention was drawn to the door. _Catherine_. She couldn't stay away.

Vincent quickly turned back to Hans. "Not to the cops, not to your best friend, not to your _fucking pet gold fish_. If you do, I _will _know. You understand? And I don't have to tell you what would come next."

"Vincent." Catherine couldn't stand back and listen.

She had little remorse for Hans, but mainly fear that Vincent would expose himself. She looked over at Hans, "what we want, is for all of us to look out for each other. Because it seems you're alone in this now, and being alone in something is never very helpful. Nobody has to know what you've done, or what Vincent is hiding." Her direct comments to Hans were also indirect appeals to Vincent.

His gaze lingered on the battered old man, who nodded profusely. He detected no deception and was satisfied to never look upon his face again. But for Catherine? He offered not even a peripheral glance. She didn't respect him enough to let him handle his business. She didn't trust him.

Catherine would've preferred a look of death over what she'd received from Vincent instead – a cold and bitter shoulder.

"Wait!" She chased after him down the quiet, peaceful hospital corridor. "Wait. I just…"

Vincent stopped abruptly, causing them to almost collide.

"You just what… Decided you knew best? This is _my_ life. And_ I_ fight for it the way _I_ know how." Vincent pressed his index finger firmly against his chest.

"I wanted to _help _you." Catherine's agitation was rising.

"No you wanted to tell me what to do."

"Now you're just being childish. Vincent when you share your heart with someone you end up sharing your life too."

"_My heart? _Now you want to tell me what's in my heart?" He sniggered harshly. "What, because we had one good night together you think you can just take over my business, start telling me what to do and how I feel? No, no you're _very _mistaken. I've given you the wrong impression."

Catherine's heart was torn free from her chest and discarded at her feet.

"_One good night? …_ Is that all we had? One good night? Well… I'm sorry to have misread you so poorly." Tears pooled heavily in her glassy eyes. Maybe _this _was what he couldn't tell her last night in the cave, that he didn't actually feel anything more than physical attraction for her. Maybe he didn't want to hurt her with the truth then, but _now_ he had the chance to be honest.

Remorse plagued his face as he watched her heart break. He'd shattered her, and he had no right to do that, even if she'd told him to jump _and _how high.

"Catherine. I didn't mean that… Don't go."

Still locked onto him, she backed further and further away. Not letting the tears drop down her cheeks.

"By the way, I've never given myself to anyone the way I gave myself to you. So I really hope you enjoyed your _one good night_."

His eyes stung, firmly holding back tears he hadn't shed since the death of his brothers.

"_Baby_…"

She closed her eyes, his beseeching voice beckoned her. She anguished over her conflicting emotions.

He could've said more. He could've held onto her and stopped her from leaving. He could've taken the chance to say what he'd wanted to say last night. But this very minute, when it counted, he'd forgotten how to move or how to speak. This was all so new to him. He'd never made a woman cry before.

Her lips tasted the warm saltiness spilling from her eyes. Her feet thumped down the corridor with haste. Her whole body jolted when she heard a loud pounding of a poor unsuspecting ward trolley. She wanted to turn back; she knew he was hurting too. But she had to get away. Whether he meant all of that or not, maybe he just didn't need her the way she needed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really got emotional writing this scene lol (weirdo) I felt I had to end it here for now, even though it's a bit short. This scene needed to stand on it's own. Please let me know how you felt about this too :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 - The connection

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, except for originals created by me.

**_AN:_** Don't you hate it when life get's in the way of posting chapters?! jeez. ;)

So, the kettle is boiling... when will it click over? hmmm.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10 – The Connection<em>

**_Previously on A Dangerous Pursuit: _**Vincent confronts Hans at hospital about keeping quiet. Catherine can't stand back, worried that Vincent will lose control. Vincent is angry that Catherine doesn't trust him to take care of business and hurts her with a harsh tongue. Vincent is immediately regretful, but it's too late. Catherine leaves devastated.

* * *

><p>Vincent swirled his un-drunk glass of bourbon at the bar. He stared into it as though only he and it were present. <em>He didn't deserve her. <em>If it was so easy for him to hurt Catherine in the heat of the moment, then he shouldn't be the one to have her. It was a curse, this beast, in more ways than one. The only relationship he could – and should ever – have was with JT. It was a low emotional stakes kind of friendship. _What an idiot he'd been for thinking he could cope with more than that._

"Vincent, man. Have you settled here for good now or what?"

JT knew where to find him. And he knew that since Vincent would be at _this _bar – the crisis hangout – Catherine meant more to him than he would care to admit.

"Ok, tell me…"

JT pulled up a stool next to Vincent. And he told him, to Vincent's surprise, his mouth spoke the words quicker than his brain could suppress. He recounted every high and dreadful low of yesterday's encounter.

"She hasn't returned my calls. She texted me saying she needed some time to think things through. What does that mean JT? I've seen movies, usually that's a woman trying to say 'Fuck off now', right?"

"Well, effed if I know anything about the female brain, _or_ how it works in these situations. But I have to say, this chick hasn't exactly shied away from anything she's been through with you so far. I don't think 'give me time to think' in this case means 'stay away'. I think she's really hurt bro."

Vincent finally looked up at his friend, and was frankly a little bit annoyed.

"She's hurt… _You think? _However did you work that one out?"

"What I mean is, she's hurt because obviously she's into you. Really, really into you. This wasn't a brush off, this was a reaction to her heart getting broken."

Vincent finally took a sip of his drink, trying to wash away the ugly taste of JT's words – _heart broken_.

"What you said to her was pretty nasty. I don't even think I'm capable of that kind of…"

JT was stopped in his tracks by the derision in Vincent's eyes. Vincent was getting tired of hearing about what he'd done to Catherine. JT changed tactics.

"You're not used to someone other than me butting into business. I get it. But V, you're a smart guy. I'm going to stop putting my foot in it here and let you work out what her reaction really means." JT stood up, knowing he needed to leave Vincent alone with his thoughts. "And I'll see you at home, _soon." _

JT was right. She was hurt, which meant she cared. She cared a lot.

Vincent was going to speak to her. He'd give her no way out of it. He remembered the initial reason why Catherine had agreed to get him freed from prison, her mother. It was time he held up his end of the bargain and found some information worth her while. He'd start first thing tomorrow. He couldn't keep taking; it was time to start giving.

* * *

><p>This wasn't going to be easy. Everything his father had went up in flames. <em>Vanessa Chandler… <em>it didn't ring a bell. Vincent stuck out like a sore thumb at the university library. The college girls ogled him, and it just felt lewd. JT granted him access to all databases and archives. If Vanessa were involved in research, if she'd made it to the news somehow, Vincent would _eventually_ find something. But eventually was not a comforting timeframe.

Minutes rapidly became an hour. An hour became two. Vanessa's research papers eluded no connection to his father, as far as he could tell. Vincent scrolled through a few articles in the local paper that listed Vanessa's name in credit to her contributions to scholarships and fun runs. Still nothing of interest popped up. A desperate Google search uncovered nothing other than links to the same research papers.

_Wait a minute. _Vincent's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward toward the monitor. He zoomed in on a miniscule, half column article in a newspaper archived from 15 years ago. He scanned the article over and over, each time locking onto the same explosive key words – Medcorp; Infant Vaccine; Contamination; false claims. His blood ran cold. The article was dated two weeks before Vanessa's death. _He knew the connection. _

Vincent ran a quick search of the author. He hadn't written another article since. There must've been a reason it was so short. Maybe he was trying to fly under Medcorp's radar. _It didn't work you silly fool, _Vincent thought. It didn't work because Vanessa was dead and this author was no longer writing – at the very least. Medcorp was damn good at containing leaks like this.

Catherine had a right to know, and Vincent wasn't going to wait for her to get home from work. Maybe because he just… needed to see her, to smell her intoxicating sweet scent again.

_4.37pm_. Vincent was cutting it close. He texted her in hopes that she would stay put and wait for him.

'Catherine, I need to see you. It's about your mother. I'm coming to your office.'

* * *

><p>Catherine felt an unnerving jolt in her abdomen. Vincent had found something and she couldn't wait to hear it. But she certainly wasn't ready to see him, because seeing him would only make her remember how much he meant to her. The way his words crushed her the other day was a testament to that. But Catherine wasn't going to let herself become weak like that again. After her mother died, she was done with crying over another human being. Distance from Vincent was the only way, but he was coming, here, soon. <em>She had to do something.<em>

She dialed his number and waited with bated breath.

"Hey."

His voice resonated through her like liquid gold. It was her drug of choice. But she had to kick the habit.

"Vincent, hi. Look I'm kind of busy, could you just tell me now over the phone?"

"I'll be there in five minutes Catherine. There's no use trying to avoid me, ok?"

Catherine swallowed hard and hung up.

* * *

><p>"Miss Chandler? You have a visitor." Charlotte, the office administrator poked her head into Catherine's office.<p>

'Oh my God!' the young, tall and full busted girl mouthed in silence. And Catherine hated it. _He's for my eyes only, s_he selfishly thought, feeling like a child possessive over a toy that mommy was about to throw away - just like she was about to throw him away. _Would it be a mistake? _Catherine fiddled with her ivory blouse tucked into a pair of navy form fitting chinos. Her gold drop earrings swayed as she nervously tucked her silky locks behind her ears.

"Yes ok Charlotte, let him in."

Vincent displayed his most charming grin and Catherine stewed at the way Charlotte flaunted her splendid assets and batted her long curled lashes. _How about you go and have a good night with her too Mr. Casanova in your tight white T-shirt and flattering jeans. _Catherine hunched over, holding onto the edge of her table and rolling her eyes at herself. She'd turned 29 a few days ago, but she felt more like a 19 year old pining for the college campus bad boy. She hadn't had a chance to know the extent of her infatuation with Vincent in the face of competition, because they'd always been away from other people's molesting eyes. _Get a grip, _she thought and leaned back more assertively onto her desk. But it only reminded her of JT's desk when he tore… _Get a damn grip._

Vincent entered warily; anxiously trying to locate the desire he'd always seen in Catherine's eyes. It was there, so was her racing heart, but her body language said different. She was trying to shield herself from him, and it hurt him, but he couldn't blame her. He sighed. _Why did she have to be so achingly beautiful?_

"You helped me get out of lock up for a reason. And well, I'm here with that reason in mind."

"Right, because this…" Catherine waved her fingers between them "… was always meant to be about my mother, for your freedom."

She was going to hold fast to her shield.

"Right…" Vincent agreed, but stepped forward, inching closer into Catherine's personal space. If she was playing the game, then so would he.

"Catherine, your mom found out about the cross-species DNA research. It was in a vaccine, given to a single child. Medcorp claimed that it was a one off contamination that their suppliers were responsible for. But your mom, well she was suspicious and she tested it. She obviously knew who to go to for help…"

"Your father…"

Vincent nodded and handed her a copy of the article.

"I don't think she was about to let it go, and I think they knew that."

_They _killed her. She had started to think that her mother was involved with the research, but she was just trying to get to the bottom of it. Both relieved and devastated, tears welled up in her eyes.

Vincent touched Catherine's reddening cheeks. His head approached hers. He needed to kiss her, to comfort her. Her eyes closed expectantly. But as quick as she fell prey to his touch, she pulled away. Vincent sighed in dismay and looked down to the left before his feet followed suit.

Catherine wanted nothing more than to have Vincent's heavenly mouth on hers, but she couldn't. She was too vulnerable around him, and a relationship like that could never go the distance.

"My dad always refused human trials, Medcorp must've taken their own initiative and tested it on that child. They just didn't bet on someone taking notice of the very slight color difference in the serum." Vincent continued.

"Yeah, my mom's attention to detail was always scary… But this means…." Catherine's eyes widened.

"That there could be another beast out there, that we _know of." _Vincent said what Catherine could not.

The tense mood in the office was overshadowed by a heavy realization.

"I'm sure with some more digging we could find out who that child was. I still have most of my mother's things in dad's basement. I could…"

"Catherine. Don't. Leave it to me, please. It's too dangerous. It wasn't just your mom who fell prey to these monsters. My parents…" Vincent quelled the anguish of remembering their deaths "… and the man who tried to sneak in an article about it in the local paper, well he's… not around…"

"Vincent you just don't know me at all do you?" Catherine was irritated that once again Vincent wanted to keep her away from all of this, even after knowing her mother's involvement.

He rushed over to her again and held onto her arms. "I do, _know you, _Catherine. I just can't help but want to protect you."

"Oh is that what you were doing at the hospital too? Protecting me?" she jerked her arms away from his grip.

"So you_ do _want to _do this_? Then let's do it, because you keep pretending to ignore the elephant in the room. But you can't, can you? Catherine I never meant to…"

"No I _don't _want to do this now Vincent. And I'm happy to let the elephant leave if it means you can just let it go."

"Let it go? I can't just let it go. Look, I understand why you're so hurt. Believe me I do. But I'm still learning to let someone in and I just lost it ok. Can't you give me a break? Is this not worth fighting for?"

Vincent couldn't understand why there was such little forgiveness. Was this a normal reaction, or did Catherine finally see something she didn't like? Did she finally see the monster inside him for what it really was?

"Well according to you it's _not_ my fight… and anyway I happen to believe people say what they mean."

He didn't respond. Not because he was admitting defeat, he wasn't, but because he didn't want to lose control. She wasn't going to budge.

Catherine approached the door and waited for him to get the hint.

"Thanks for letting me know what you found. But right now I have to go. I have to meet someone for dinner." Her gaze remained low, far away from the large tender eyes glaring down at her.

"Dinner?" Vincent's heavy voice of moments ago had paled.

"A date, actually."

* * *

><p>Catherine looked ahead at Gabe. They were having a meal at La Cassava, an intimate fine Italian restaurant. They were seated at the window overlooking the Quiet, dimly lit streets outside. The perfect ambiance for a date. Though this <em>wasn't <em>actually a date. It was a business meeting. Gabe insisted that he'd treat her to a decent meal this time. She felt guilty for needlessly exasperating Vincent, and she felt like a hypocrite, declaring that she believed people said what they mean, when _she_ in fact said what she knew would hurt him.

"So what do you think? Next week too soon for the interview?"

"No that should be fine Gabe, I can move things around on my schedule." Catherine feigned a smile.

"You don't really seem yourself tonight. Is anything wrong?" Gabe was gentle and warm, always looking for opportunities to be supportive. And he was _rich_. It was a mystery to Catherine as to why he was single.

"No, everything's fine. Just a tough day at work is all."

"Well ok then. Dig in, you've barely touched your pasta."

Catherine complied, not wanting to stifle the mood with her own emotional baggage.

"So, this Vincent Keller…" Gabe begun.

Catherine's head shot straight up, like a cat on the prow.

"How did all of that go? Got the story you were after? Hope I didn't make a mistake in releasing a felon." Gabe chuckled.

"Oh that, I ended up getting what I wanted in the end." Catherine mentioned with a quicker than usual pace.

"Well good." His handsome smile revealed his sparkling white teeth.

He had always been generous in granting Catherine favors, but that one wasn't simply an act of charity. He had his own interests in releasing Vincent, and when the time was right, he would pursue them.

Gabe admired Catherine amiably from the other side of the table. _God he wanted her_, but he would wait until she was ready to see him as more than ADA Gabriel Lowen. And tonight was the first real step he'd taken.

* * *

><p><em>How could she be on a date, already?<em> Vincent snarled at the two diners through the restaurant window at a distance. He had an overwhelming urge to beat the life out of that man sitting too close, and looking too smugly at Catherine. The only thing that helped him keep his cool was that Catherine's heart was slow and steady, and she wasn't releasing any pheromones. She didn't seem attracted to him. But he couldn't say the same for _him. _Vincent's reaction to Gabe was feral. He couldn't help it. There was something about him that was forged, dishonest. If she was to move on from Vincent, it couldn't be with this guy. _No fucking way._

* * *

><p>Vincent got home at about 9.00pm, <em>after<em> he was satisfied that Catherine arrived home with no sign of that asshole. JT wasn't home; he too was on a date with a work colleague, Sara. He chuckled to himself, he thought he'd never see the day that JT would actually attempt close contact with a woman. He was proud of him. But it reminded him of how lonely he felt. He'd make it up to Catherine, she'd see. First he'd mend her wounds, then he'd lick them clean… here on this couch, in the kitchen, against the shower screen, between the bed sheets, on the floor, in the swinging chair out back… Vincent shook his head and took a gulp of water from a bottle to distract himself from his thoughts. _How could he even think of sex right now?_

He looked up from his water bottle when he heard a car pull up. _It wasn't JT's_. He walked out the door to see who'd arrived. Two men in suits exited the black Lexus. One slightly shorter and stockier than the other, both looked to be in their early 40's. _Feds. _He was sure of it.

"Vincent Keller?"

"What can I do for you fellas?" His welcoming tone didn't match his harsh expression.

"I'm agent Lark, and this is agent Denis." They flashed their F.B.I identification. "Unusually warm evening isn't it? A little warmer than Wednesday night, the night you visited that poor old car crash victim at Braeside Hospital."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vincent didn't flinch; he was a vision of calm.

"Well if that's the case, then we wouldn't be taking up too much of you time, would we? … Let's go to the office, have some supper together and just… chat."


	11. Chapter 11 - Unveiling truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, except for originals created by me.

**_AN:_** OMG the pressure is on with this one. Please oh please be an epic ending (not to the story, just the chapter) lol!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11 – Unveiling truth<em>

**_Previously on A Dangerous Pursuit: _**Vincent finds out that before she was killed, Catherine's mother tried to get to the bottom of a suspiciously contaminated vaccine. He tells Catherine, who is grateful for the news but has no interest in reconciling with Vincent, telling him she has a date with Gabe. Later that evening Vincent receives a visit from the FBI.

* * *

><p>Vincent offered the men an amused glance.<p>

"Am I under arrest agents? Because if not, I'd prefer to have my _supper_ right here at home, alone."

"No, you're not. We just can't leave any stones unturned… Mr. Keller, there was a warehouse fire earlier this week. It claimed the life of someone you know quite well. William Olsen."

They waited for a reaction, but received none.

"Hans. The man in hospital ran from that fire. Now I'm wondering, why would you have visited that same hospital, where the man who knew William was bedded?"

Vincent laughed brazenly. "Where's your proof that I visited this man? … Well?" He shook his head and pressed his lips together. "I didn't think so."

"Vincent, don't assume how much, or how little we know. Our investigations didn't just start the day after the warehouse fire, it's been ongoing since a house fire many years before." Agent Denis finally spoke.

Vincent leaned against the verandah wall and folded his arms.

"I'm sure you're well aware of which house fire I'm referring to, correct?"

_Yes, the one that wiped out half his family and all of his childhood memories. _

"There's nothing I can do for you. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"_Mr. Keller_." Agent Lark called out before Vincent turned himself away. "We know about Globahealth… Medcorps _private _subsidiary… It died with your late father. Why?"

The fine hairs on Vincent's back stood to attention. How much did they know? The only people _alive_ who knew about the cross species DNA were JT, Catherine and Tess. All of whom Vincent trusted… and _Hans. _Did he talk? If he did, he was _finished._ Or maybe Vanessa Chandler informed them before she died. But that wouldn't explain why they were bothering him now.

"Agent's, it's _your _job to answer those questions. So I'll say it again; if you've got nothing on me, then kindly _fuck off_."

The agents were undaunted by Vincent's hostility. They would pursue him regardless.

Vincent walked toward the door.

"Catherine Chandler… wasn't it?" Agent Lark was not done yet.

Vincent paused. He couldn't walk away now. He had to know what they had on her.

"Wasn't she the one who helped you get your early release? Or so a little birdie told us… We saw her on the CC footage outside the hospital as well. Her mom had something to say about Medcorp back in the day…which we know better to be Globahealth."

"Lot's of connections Mr. Keller." Agent Denis weighed in. "Look, it's not you we want here. We just need to know what _you_ know. That's all."

Vincent turned back to the suited men at the foot of his balcony. He was no stranger to interrogation tactics, even the most subtle of them.

"I don't believe you have any evidence I visited anyone at that hospital. Or that I knew about this _warehouse fire_." Vincent was careful in hiding his face under his cap when he went to see Hans. They were bluffing. There was something they knew that placed him there, but what?

"As for Catherine, I have nothing to do with which hospitals she visits. Neither do you."

Agent Lark sighed indifferently. "We'll be back another time Vincent. We still have something to show you, something we think you might be interested in."

Vincent turned away once more and disappeared into the house.

_Shit. _He had to tell JT, and Catherine. He'd see her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Heather bounced between her bedroom and the makeup-invaded bathroom.<p>

"I can't wait Cat. Tonight's going to be so amazing." She chirped.

Catherine leaned against the wall, watching her sister flutter about happily – probably because tonight's wedding meant she could scout for a new man.

"Yeah, should be great. Although I'm not sure if I'm feeling up for it." Catherine desperately wanted to stay away from civilization right now. She had to be alone, to work out how she'd stamp Vincent out of her personal life… and her every thought.

Heather snapped back to glare at her sister. "_What?!_ Nope. No way."

She took a hold of Catherine's arm and dragged her to her bedroom.

"I don't know what's been up your ass lately, since you never tell me anything anyway, but there is _no way_ you're missing your friends _rooftop wedding!_ And there is no way I'm missing out on you flaunting this sexy dress tonight." Heather took the bronze lace material of Catherine's mid length dress into her fingers.

Catherine pulled back the side of her mouth and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I might go for a bit." Free booze could be just the thing she needed right now.

"Ok, so start getting ready you silly goose!"

* * *

><p>"Did you manage to get his attention last night?"<p>

"We did."

"Good."

"This better not be another dead end." Agent Lark rubbed his forehead.

Gabe glanced down at him from the end of the FBI agent's desk.

"Trust me, it won't be. Not this time. Just pay him another visit in a couple of days with the file. In the meantime I'll track Catherine's movements."

Agent Lark nodded.

Gabe had become a more active part of the FBI investigation into Medcorp when he first received the position of ADA four years ago. He formed a relationship with Vanessa Chandler's daughter so he could have an intimate source on the doctor who vaccinated him at the orphanage – the one who first tried to get to the bottom of what Franco Magana, owner of Medcorp, was up to. Another piece of the puzzle fell into place when Vincent Keller, the son of a Medcorp employee and talented scientist, assaulted Franco's adopted son. It was no coincidence. Gabe was convinced that there was only one explanation for how Vincent could've caused so much damage to William in that alleyway in a matter of just a few seconds. Gabe knew; _Vincent was like him. _

The warehouse fire and William's death meant more leads. Hans would also be helpful, if there were only a way to make the damn guy talk.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You're going to stalk Catherine at her friends romantic rooftop wedding party, <em>just<em> to tell her about the visit you had from the FBI last night?" JT asked.

Vincent was fishing through his wardrobe, much like he had before he and Catherine's first date.

"Well, she wasn't at home and when I called Tess she told me where she'd be. That is, _after_ she gave me an earful of abuse for hurting her friend… It just so happens that she'll be at a romantic, rooftop, wedding party…" Vincent shrugged dismissively.

"Oh come on!" JT flailed his arms. "This is your chance to woo her back, it's perfect. Women can't resist the right mood for love."

Vincent flashed JT a cynical look. One date with a woman, and lately JT had been full of expert relationship advice.

"Or so I've heard." JT shrugged.

"She'll probably just tell me to get lost anyway… JT, it's just too soon."

"But not too soon for dressing to impress I see." JT looked at the crisp white cotton t-shirt and smart dark denim trousers Vincent was clutching.

"Whatever dude. I guess you got to make your own mistakes sometimes."

Vincent huffed in frustration, and JT knew it was time to disappear into the abyss of the well-stocked fridge.

* * *

><p>The guests were in full swing at the wedding party. Catherine smiled while she watched her college friend Jen, the bride, dancing her little heart out. She looked radiant… <em>happy. <em>Her smile became a giggle when she saw Heather already honing in on a handsome, young Hispanic groomsman. A bed of fairy lights hovered above. A portable dance floor lay out in front of the DJ's set up. This was perfect. It had just the right amount of romance and spunk.

It seemed like everyone was dancing with someone, except for Catherine.

Her phone buzzed. Vincent had texted her. _Well that's just great, _Catherine complained to herself. What a time to be pulling at her heartstrings.

_'__I'm here. I need to speak to you. Something happened yesterday that you should know about.'_

Catherine looked around, unable to locate Vincent. Another text came through.

_'__Look behind you.'_

She turned all the way around. Chatter stopped, the music dulled to nothingness. Everything _stopped_. At least in Catherine's mind it did. She couldn't escape his domineering stare. She approached him slowly, gawping at every inch of him. He was a perfect specimen. _Damn you Vincent. _

She cautiously stepped over the barricade that separated the party from the other deserted side of the hotel rooftop. They looked at each other, not saying a word. Vincent dragged them both behind the wall of the exit, away from sight.

"Hey."

Vincent studied Catherine as if she was a breathtaking sculpted artwork. His gaze lingered at her strapless, heart shaped bust line before meeting her smoky accentuated green eyes.

"Hey." Catherine adjusted herself, feeling the heat of his admiration.

"How was your date last night?"

"My date? Well… it was more of a business meeting than a date. I um, I just said that because…"

"It's ok, you don't have to explain yourself Catherine. You just do what's best for you, right?"

Vincent couldn't tell if her heart was racing from trying to cover up for the date, or from something else.

"No really. It wasn't… It wasn't a date." _Why was she trying to explain herself anyway? _He could think whatever he wanted, she decided. "Anyway, what are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"

"Tess. I told her it was important I see you… You told her about, us…"

"Yes. I needed a friend."

"Of coarse…" Vincent hated being a topic of anybody's discussion. But he couldn't blame her.

"Listen, I won't keep you long. I had some visitors last night…"

Vincent relayed his encounter with the feds and Catherine listened on with clear concern on her face.

"Vincent. This can't be good. The FBI wouldn't be bothering you unless they had something…"

Vincent nodded. "What's worse is that they're putting you in this too."

"But all I did, as far as they should be concerned, was help you get out of jail legally for professional purposes. And, they can't prove I was anywhere near Hans just because I was at that hospital."

"Catherine, there could be witnesses."

"Let me talk to Tess, she's the only one we can trust who could help us understand what's going on here."

"Ok, thanks. As usual…" Vincent was afraid to say anything more. He was afraid that he would scare her off again like he did in her office the other day.

"I should get back to the party. Vincent, if you need anything… just let me know, ok?"

He knew that this was Catherine's firm goodbye. She wasn't going to talk about what had happened between them anymore, she was moving on from him now. He was sure of it, and it hurt more than any war injury ever had.

"There is one thing I need Catherine…"

She paused, waiting.

"Advice… How do I let you go? Please tell me, because I'm at a loss." Vincent shook his head and looked away, trying to hide his bloodshot eyes. "How do I stop thinking about the _only _thing that's ever on my mind? How do I stop wanting the _only _thing I crave? I've never been in this situation before, so you need to tell me how…"

Catherine's breath became unsteady. Her fingers were curling up in ache. Vincent moved in closer, and Catherine could clearly see the hurt through his glassy eyes and quivering brow.

"_Tell me,_ Catherine. And I'll leave, you won't see me anymore, unless you have to."

Catherine turned her head away as a sob lurched on her face.

"Vincent, when we first met I told you that I didn't fear anything. That was a lie. _I know_ what scares me, and I don't know how to deal with it. That day, when you said…"

"When I said those horrible things to you…" Vincent pulled her face forward so he could look into her eyes.

"It reminded me of the pain of losing my mom, and I just couldn't bear it. That's how much you meant to me." Tears were still trickling down her face.

What he'd_ meant _to her_… past tense_. He felt like the worst, most vile person to have ever existed.

"Catherine." He held her face in his palms. There was no way he could walk away now. "I would _tear out my tongue _before hurting you like that again."

She didn't fight his touch, it comforted her more than she could resist it.

"You did… hurt me… Vincent."

"I know." he whispered, shaking his head gently.

"But you didn't mean it. And I overreacted."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. Because I always try so hard to stay strong. I can't hurt like that. I can't cope with it. _Especially _from you. Which is why I'm trying to stay away, to protect myself."

"Why _especially _from me?"

Catherine backed away from Vincent's touch, or she would surrender for sure.

"You don't need to protect yourself from me. _I _protect you… Why especially from me? _Tell me."_

"Vincent… I don't know how to break down that wall. I just ca-"

"I'm _in love _with you Catherine." He interrupted.

There was no more holding back now.

She couldn't look up for fear that she would implode at the sight of him.

"Hey…" Vincent lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Did you hear me?" He asked forcefully. "I fucking love you. So much that…" he stopped, trying to find the words he knew he didn't have.

Catherine drew a sharp, shallow breath "That it hurts… That, that _the burning feeling_ in your chest is always there. And It _never _goes away…" She completed his sentence without hesitation.

Vincent sighed forcefully. There it was, she'd told him the truth. She told him what she really feared. _How much she loved him._

With her chin still rested on his fingers, they closed the gap between them. Their lips melted together like warm butter. Catherine was free. Her heart was liberated. It was all she ever wanted to hear him say. He tasted her tears. He needed to kiss them away, to remove every trace of them. Their arms wrapped each other up in warmth. Their mouths too weak willed to part.

"Baby I won't ever hurt you again. _I won't." _Vincent declared, grazing his nose against hers with eyes closed.

"Take me home, Vincent."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please you all must tell me how their reunion felt for you. <strong>

**Oh, and I'm sure we all know what the next chapter will be all about ;) It will follow very very soon, so get the ice buckets ready.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Making up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters.

**_AN: _**Hey everyone. Thanks a bunch for those of you who reviewed the last chapter. It definitely means a lot to me! Feeling the love.

This is a short one, because it's entirely dedicated to VinCat making up *wink wink* I don't know why I feel vulnerable when I post scenes like these. I guess it's just so intimate and explicit and raw, I feel like they learn more about each other every time. I always worry that it's a little too much... but... the hell with it! lol

**Warning: **If you wish not to read sexual content, and have been avoiding it according to my warnings throughout the story, this is a chapter to totally avoid. It won't ruin the storyline for you.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12 – Making up<em>

**_Previously on A Dangerous Pursuit: _**Vincent avoids the FBI's questioning, but for how long? Gabe is a beast, thanks to the immunization he'd been given by Vanessa Chandler at the orphanage. He's given the feds enough information to come back to Vincent with heavy ammunition. But what is it, and what does he want with Vincent? Vincent and Catherine finally reveal their love for each other and intend on making amends.

* * *

><p>Vincent stood topless behind Catherine while he unzipped the final inch of her dress, letting it topple to the floor. Her lingerie shortly followed. He basked in the view of the delicious caramel smoothness of her skin amidst the shadow of her room, lit only by the shining moon outside the window. His lips cracked open and she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck. How long did she actually think she could've stayed away from him?<p>

He was painfully close to her. He didn't touch her, he wouldn't, and she felt punished by it. Finally, he dragged his hand firmly up from the small of her back to the nape of her neck. He raised her hair against his forearm. Catherine gasped when Vincent rapidly wrapped her locks up around his arm and into his hand, jerking her head back.

"You broke my heart when you left." He whispered before sucking on her ear lobe and nibbling her neck, moving her head as he willed.

She moaned. His roughness excited her more than she would've thought. While invading her lips with his own, Vincent's free hand found it's way between her legs. He squeezed gently and pressed her backside against his fully-grown erection.

"You won't leave me again, will you Catherine?"

She shook her head.

"As long as you don't hurt me like that again." She murmured with eyes closed, reveling in his touch.

"What?"

Vincent grabbed her apex firmly and pulled her head back to meet her gaze.

"You heard me."

Catherine turned around, freeing herself from his hold. She kissed his tender lips and bit down firmly while unzipping his fly. He groaned, he loved the stinging sensation. He returned with an obsessive kiss, as though enraged that she would even _consider_ leaving him again. She broke free and slowly lowered to her knees. Her desire for Vincent was so incredibly strong that she _needed_ to taste him.

"Catherine, don't."

She unheeded him, much too drawn to it to ignore the urge. She took him into her mouth, and it was as satisfying as she knew it would be.

"_Fuck_" Vincent groaned and slanted his head back, grabbing fistfuls of her hair.

"Stop." He protested.

But Catherine chose to listen to his body, which was saying the exact opposite to his mouth. Her hand gripped him, stroking whatever length she couldn't welcome into her mouth. He was panting, tensing, grunting. She clenched his derriere with her other hand. He was unraveling, and it increased her gratification in pleasuring him ten fold.

"_No." _

He pulled her away and brought her to her feet. She was confused, how could he put an end to something he was so clearly and thoroughly enjoying?  
>"Tonight is about <em>me<em> pleasing _yo_u. Making it up to _you_, alright?"

"But it _was_ pleasing me Vincent. Please, I want to."

He looked deep into her eyes and shook his head softly; She understood. She understood that stopping her was more than him being selfless. But she let it go, for now.

Catherine held onto his firm cheeks and brought his waist into hers. He pulled his erection down between her legs and rubbed against her wetness.

"Uh!" Catherine exclaimed, so ready for him to stop knocking and just enter. He sat down on the bed behind him, taking Catherine with him. He groped her heated body, caressing her breasts. He took her nipples into his fingers, ever so slightly twisting and teasing. He watched her closely while she voiced her pleasure. He took them into his mouth enjoying their taste. He rocked her on his lap, not letting himself enter her.

"Didn't you want this anymore Catherine? Weren't you going to miss having me inside you?"

"Vincent. I need you to shut up and just…"

"Just what Catherine?"

She was moaning both in pleasure and frustration.

"_Say it" _he demanded.

Catherine wasn't one to talk much when being so intimate, let alone talk _dirty_. But it was tickling her lips, begging to be said. She wanted to taste the words as much as she wanted him to act on them.

"_Fuck me!"_

Vincent almost simultaneously pushed his full length into her, humming loudly. Catherine held onto his neck and dropped herself onto him, meeting his every thrust. Her moans became louder and more urgent when he hastily placed his hand over her mouth and slowed down.

"_She's here_."

Before Catherine could ask, she heard the all too familiar footsteps of her sister hurrying past the kitchen.

"Cat?" you here? I was worried about you. You left so suddenly without telling me why. What's going on?"

"Is the door locked?" Vincent whispered still driving into her slow and soft.

Catherine shook her head.

"Quick, go and lock it..."

She didn't budge.

"You don't want to stop do you?" he smirked.

She shook her head again. There'd be no way she could separate herself from him right now. Not even to protect them from possible exposure.

"Well alright then."

Vincent stood up, still deep inside her, and walked them to the door. He gently leant her against it.

"Cat I'm coming in."

Catherine engaged the lock just in time. Heather rattled the doorknob with no success.

"_Cat?_"

Catherine bit her lip to repress her urge to moan as Vincent continued silently moving in and out of her against the door.

"Answer her." He mouthed.

"Um… yeah. I'm, I'm fine Heath."

Vincent kissed and nibbled her neck, making what he knew was hard for her to do, even more difficult.

"I just…" Her breathing was heavy and Vincent picked up the pace, still quiet.

"I just need to sleep now ok. Headache."

"Ok…" Heather replied skeptically "just let me know if you need anything…"

She didn't answer. If she did, she'd surely reveal what was happening just on the other side of the door.

Heather's footsteps faded. Vincent moved away from the door and they toppled onto the bed. He rested his arms on either side of her and thrust into her hard and fast. She wrapped her legs around him and gripped the sheets tightly. They panted hard. Their pleasure was intense.

Catherine couldn't help but moan. She just couldn't control it anymore. It was like asking a hungry cat to stop hunting it's prey.

Vincent slowed the pace.

"Shhh." he placed his index finger on her trembling lips.

"_I can't_." she confessed.

"Should I stop then?" He asked, though not stopping for a second.

"_No._"

He brought his knees forward and kneeled up. He held onto her waist, allowing only her shoulders and head to rest on the bed. He pushed into her hard over and over. He was so deep inside her. His length pressed firmly against her g-spot. She felt the peak of her pleasure all the way up in her throat.

"Then _shhh_."

It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to endure; staying silent at the face of such intense, mind-blowing sex. Vincent's rabid thrusts jolted Catherine all the way against her bedhead. Still inside her, he stopped a moment to turn her over. He propped her up. He moved so swiftly, he was strong and agile. Her hands rested against the wall behind her bedhead. He held her against him, with his free hand on the wall over hers, and pulled her in as he kept a hard and eager rhythm. He lowered his hand onto her sweet spot and circled her nub as he continued to feed her insides.

"Now. I'm going to ask you one more time. You won't leave me again, will you Catherine?"

"No. No. No." she repeated until an orgasm overtook her.

He kept at it, still hard and fast. It felt unbearably good against the aftershocks of her orgasm. Vincent cupped Catherine's mouth to keep her quiet. She bit down on his hand while he too reached climax.

Vincent propped down onto the bed. Catherine followed, sitting on his lap with her back against his chest. He held her tightly, and she rested her head against his neck.

"Baby, you have _no idea_…" _How much I love you, _he thought.

"Yes baby… I do." She replied, knowing exactly what he'd meant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**was the close call with Heather too creepy? I thought it was hot, but that might just be me. lol.**


	13. Chapter 13 - On the case

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, except for originals created by me.

**A/N:** Hello friends. I'm so disappointed that I haven't been able to update until now. Things are getting crazy busy over here. It's a short one again, but I'd rather post a short one then not at all. I'd also like to assure you all that if a while passes before I post, I'm still here and I intend on finishing this thing! Please enjoy. I'll try for another one soon, but the next chapter will be an action packed one and will need some quality time to produce. xx

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13 – On the case<em>

**_Previously on A Dangerous Pursuit: _**After Vincent and Catherine declare their love for each other, there is but one thing left to do, make love.

* * *

><p>Gabe held the digitally enhanced black and white photo in his hands. Only the keenest observer could've noticed his subtle smile as he scanned the image in front of him. <em>He had Vincent Keller in his pocket. <em>

"Show him this. I'm sure you won't have to say much more to convince him of what he should do." Gabe handed the photograph to the FBI agents.

"You need to work this right, work it exactly the way we discussed. He has to come willingly, or he won't come at all."

He knew his plan would work. Vincent was a beast – Gabe knew all about being a beast – he was convinced that Vincent would have the same animal ego, and it was time to exploit it.

"If all of this is true, then I have to say Gabe, you'll have more money than you could ever count." Agent Lark said enviously, looking over at his partner.

"Men, you know it's not about that. All I want is for this gift he's been given to be put to better use, just as we've discussed. See him about it first thing on Monday, will you?"

Gabe knew that his reasons for wanting to get to Vincent weren't exactly noble, he _could_ tell himself that it was for a 'greater good', the same way he sold it to the FBI. But no, it _was_ for the money… truly, it was. Gabe wasn't below doing whatever it took to get ahead of the game; it's how he survived the first few hellish years of his life.

* * *

><p>Catherine leaned against her ensuite shower wall, physically spent. Warm shards of water invaded her body. The feeling was usually soothing, but not this time. This time it was washing away the sensation, the smell, of Vincent from her skin. She petted her body as if missing him on her. Memories of last night overwhelmed her. Only in her wildest fantasies did she think her body could endure such pleasure. Why was he <em>so good <em>at sexing her?

Catherine's hand snuck itself between her thighs. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, images of Vincent's naked muscular body, and the way he used it, flooded her thoughts and exuded from her fingertips while she pleasured herself. Catherine jumped, startled – the door opened, revealing a completely naked and perfectly sculpted Vincent. He'd intended to leave, they'd said their goodbyes, but he couldn't. He hadn't had enough yet.

"No." He shook his head disapprovingly. "That just won't do."

"Vincent! I thought, I thought you left" her embarrassment was obvious.

Her hand retreated like an ostrich burying its head in the sand.

"I was, but I just had this nagging feeling that you needed something from me." Vincent smirked lazily and dragged his hands through his disheveled hair. He walked toward the shower. Catherine drew a sharp breath and bit her lip when she noticed his tantalising erection. She wished he'd let her taste him for longer last night.

He watched her unwaveringly and entered the shower with her. The water cascaded over her body, flicking over her hardened nipples and contouring her curves. He groaned while admiring her silhouette.

"Am I right Catherine? Do you need something from me?"

"Vincent" she moaned. "_Touch me_."

"Where?" He trailed his hands from her legs to her curvy derriere.

"Here?" he squeezed.

His hands moved up to her breasts. She kissed his soaking lips, more and more intensely.

He purposely broke their kiss when his hands reached her neck and pushed her head back, even though he wanted more.

"Here?" he caressed her sweet long neck and flushed lips. His intense gaze followed the path of his touch as his hands travelled down again. He slipped his hand over the very spot she'd been stroking earlier.

"Or _here?" _he said before looking back up at her face.

"Mmmm." She exclaimed.

"Mmmm?" he mimicked, his arousal peaking as he rubbed and circled her sweet spot and watched her every reaction.

What followed was a kiss that took Catherine's breath away. She was at the complete mercy of this man. He knew it, and he loved it. His fingers entered her and she moaned again into his mouth. He lowered himself down onto his knees, tasting her body along the way while his fingers were still busy pleasing his woman. He hoisted her leg up and her back fell against the shower wall. He had perfect access to what his mouth watered for. His tongue circled slowly, pushing and licking while his fingers stroked her insides.

"Uh, Vincent you're killing me." Catherine gasped.

"Good."

Vincent looked up with his mouth still on her. He kept eye contact, all the while bringing her to the peak of ecstasy. This was it. It was coming.

But he stopped, he wasn't going to let her climax that way, he had to be inside her first.

"No, don't stop." Catherine murmured inarticulately.

"Don't worry." Vincent assured, still holding onto her leg, spreading her wide. "I'm not."

He entered her forcefully as he came up from his knees and rested his free hand against the shower wall. She hit the wall with every commanding thrust. His nails dug into her leg, while hers dug into his back. It wasn't long until Catherine found her release.

"Is this… what you need… baby?" His deep gravelly voice only served to heighten her pleasure. She moaned uncontrollably through her climax.

"_Fuck." _Vincent just couldn't hold on anymore. "_Catherine." _Her name escaped his lips as he came inside her.

* * *

><p>Vincent peered into the fridge, looking for the maple syrup. He was making pancakes while Catherine got dressed in her room; it was one of the very few things he could make without triggering a disaster. He munched on a few grapes he'd found and picked up the syrup. Then he froze in sheer horror, his mouth – still stuffed with grapes – ceased all movement. <em>Oh shit. <em>He'd been so distracted by thoughts of Catherine that he didn't sense her until she was standing in the living room. _Her _being _Heather_. _Heather, who was meant to be at work. _

He turned around slow and rigid, as though the cops had drawn a gun on him. His eyes widened when he realised he was in nothing but a bath towel. Their eyes met, and Vincent scoffed down the last of the grapes in his mouth before putting the syrup on the counter.

"Uh… hi."

Heather's bag fell off her shoulder and toppled to the floor. Her shock soon turned into delight while she gawked at the half naked male model in the kitchen.

_"__Catherine?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what the hell is Gabe up to you ask? It's a juicy one I can tell you that. And uh oh Heather knows, and what a way to find out. What happens now?<em> A lot<em>. Thanks so much in advanced for your lovely reviews!**


End file.
